Chasse au trésor
by Chookette
Summary: Ca aurait pu être drôle cette chasse au trésor. Si l'enjeu n'avait pas été celle que l'on aime ...Suivez les aventures d' Orson, Andrew et Katherine à la recherche de leur rousse favorite. BrOrson of Course and little Kathree.Fanfic finie !
1. Enlèvement

Hey people !

Voici ma première Fanfic !

Titre : Chasse au trésor

Résumé : Elle aurait pu être drôle cette chasse au trésor. Si l'enjeu n'avait pas été celle que l'on aime.

Parings : BrOrson of course. Little Kathree

Déclamer : Les persos de Desperate Housewives er le BrOrson ne m'appartient pas.

Et je ne gagne pas d'argent à ecrire.

Note de l'auteur : n'ayez pas peur de la critique ! C'est pas première Fanfic alors je suis un peu mal à l'aise.. J'ecris en Français parce qu'il n'y a aucune Fanfic Brorson en Français. Sinon je l'aurais écrite en anglais !

Chapitre 1

Dans la ville paisible de Fairview, à Wisteria Lane, il y avait une très belle maison. Et dans cette maison vivait les Hodge.

Il y avait Bree qui était une femme de grande taille. Elle avait les cheveux d'un roux toujours plus éclatant et des yeux émeraude qui contrastait à merveille avec sa crinière. Elle tenait une entreprise de traiteur avec deux de ses amies : Angie Bolen et Katherine Mayfair. Son talent est très connu car elle avait également sorti un livre de cuisine. Bree finissait ses journées de travail fatiguée au plus haut point. Son mari Orson, lui était de même taille que sa femme, à l'inverse de Bree il avait les yeux de couleur miel. Au départ, Orson était dentiste mais après des petites vacances en prison il a du travailler avec Bree. Mais récemment elle l'a renvoyé ne pouvant plus travailler avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait plus. Depuis Angie à rejoint l'équipe.

Bree : Bonne nuit Orson.

Ces trois mots, Orson Hodge les vénérait. Car ce sont, à sa plus grande tristesse, les seuls qui sortent de la bouche de Bree, sa femme qui s'apprêtait à demander le divorce. A chaque fois que Bree prononçait ces quelques mots, Orson ressentait une joie intense, il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait à la folie. Hélas, chaque soir Orson ne pouvait que répondre :

Orson : Bonne nuit Bree.

Puis la rouquine montait à l'étage dans sa chambre laissant son mari dormir sur le canapé au rez-de-chaussée. Même si Orson commençait à y prendre gout mais il voulait juste un peu de compagnie.

Et lorsque Orson était sur que Bree était montée, il s'osait enfin se remémorer le passé, puis il se disait qu'il avait eu de la chance d'avoir Bree dans sa vie. Le pauvre, il espérait tellement que tout redevienne comme avant.

Et sur cette pensée Orson s'endormit.

10 min plus tard dans le jardin.

? : C'est cette fenêtre ! C'est celle de sa chambre

? : OK. Allons-y.

Les deux voix lugubres s'estompèrent. Puis deux hommes cassèrent le carreau de la vitre.

La rouquine qui dormait paisiblement et profondément se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne resta pas longtemps éveillée car l'un des deux hommes lui administra un coup de barre en fer. Elle vit vaguement les deux silhouettes floues et sombre éclairés par les rayons faibles de la lune, puis tout devint encore plus flou et enfin le noir total. Les deux hommes retournèrent alors sur leurs pas en emmenant Bree, inconsciente.

A 23 h40 ce soir là Bree Hodge fut enlevée.

Le lendemain matin

Comme à son habitude Orson se leva à 6h30 ce matin là. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine il s'étonna. Elle était vide de chez vide. Pas un bruit, pas même une mouche D'habitude il ya un petit déjeuner qui l'attend avec un mot de sa femme disant qu'elle est partie travailler avec ses deux amies Katherine et Angie. Mais là il n'y avait ni de petit déjeuner ni de mot ni de Bree. Furieux de ce brusque changement Orson se prépara lui-même son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite entreprise une demi heure plus tard en espérant voir Bree et qu'il vit son bureau vide un poids commença à peser sur sa poitrine. Une sensation étrange, un mélange de peur, d'inquiétude et d'une autre chose impossible à identifier. Il passa alors en cuisine où il trouva deux femmes en pleine cuisine.

L'une était blonde, assez grande et sembler être d'une énergie sans limite, son eye-liner était assez épais et elle mâchait bruyamment un chewing-gum tout en préparant une tarte aux pommes. Sur un petit badge accroché à son chemisier il était marqué « Angie Bolen »

L'autre était plus petite aux cheveux roux-châtains. Elle paressait plus âgée et plus mature. Dans ses yeux marron se lisait une pointe de malice et de force. Lorsqu'elle vit Orson entrer elle grimaça tout en remuant la pate à gâteaux. Sur son badge à elle était marqué « Katherine Mayfair »

Katherine (tout en grimaçant de plus belle) : Hey ! Salut Orson !

Angie : Tu n'aurais pas vue Bree ? Elle est en retard ce matin.

Orson sentit ce poids qui l'incommodait s'amplifier au point de lui couper la respiration.

Orson (paniqué) Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas vue Bree ? Pas du tout ?

Angie : Hey Calmos ! Qu'est ce qu'il ya ? Tu ne l'as vue non plus ?

Katherine : Elle est peut être chez Lynette ? Plus Bree est stressée plus elle joue aux cartes avec elle !

Angie : Impossible, j'ai vue Lynette ce matin. Elle est partie avec Gaby faire les boutiques pour la journée. Peut-être chez Sus…

Katherine : Susan est partie travailler. Voila on a fait le tour.

Voyant qu'Orson semblait de plus en plus stressé Angie tenta de le rassurer.

Angie : Hey ne t'inquiètes pas Orson ! A tous les coups elle est chez Andrew en train de parler business ou en train de faire la grasse matinée !

Orson : Oui tu dois avoir raison.

Orson rentra chez lui avec ce poids horrible qui continuait à lui peser.

Il fixa un moment l'escalier et se dit qu'il devrait monter. Alors qu'il montait les marches il s'imagina quelques scenarios catastrophes : et si il l'a retrouvait inconsciente ? Malade ? Ecrasée par une armoire géante ? Ou pire si il l'a retrouvait dans la baignoire avec les veines sectionnées ? ARF ! Orson n'osait pas imaginer sa réaction face cette possibilité.

Puis il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre fermée. Quand il posa sa main sur la poignée il espéra qu'il la retrouverait encore endormie dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le poids qui avait semblé s'évaporer quelques instants avant revint en force. La chambre était tous ce qu'il y a de plus vide. Pas de Bree. Puis Orson posa son regard sur une taie d'oreiller assez étrange. Sur cette taie il y avait une tache de liquide rouge à moitié séchée. Du sang.

C'était officiel Orson Hodge commençait à paniquer.

Orson : Oh non. Bree… pas toi …

POV Bree.

C'est horrible…Je me sens si mal… Je suis si fatigué alors que je, enfin je crois, dors. J'ai une migraine terrible. Des nausées m'envahissent. Je…je ne vais pas bien du tout…

Orson...je t'en supplie … Aide moi…

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, autour des moi il ya des murs gris, à l'un de ces murs il ya une ouverture avec des barreaux. A l'opposé il ya une porte en acier.

Mon poignet me fait souffrir. Et pour cause, il y a une menotte accrochée. Elle relie mon poignet meurtri à un anneau dans le mur.

Je suis Prisonnière


	2. Ange Williams

Le Discliamer tient toujours !

A part pour Eric et Danny qui m'appartiennent !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

Dans l'après midi, Andrew Van De Kamp, le fils de Bree et de son premier mari décédé, Rex, sonna chez Orson.

Andrew : Yo Orson !Tu m'as appelé ? Elle est où Maman ?

Orson prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

Orson : Ta mère… Bree… a été enlevée…je crois…

Andrew : QUOI ?

Orson : Ce matin je ne l'ai pas trouvé ,j'ai cherché partout…Ni ici, ni avec Katherine et Angie…Et quand je suis allé dans sa chambre… J'ai…j'ai trouvé sa taie d'oreiller.. .ensanglantée…

Les deux hommes en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Andrew : Il…Il faut appeler la police !

Orson : On va croire que c'est moi… J'ai renversé Mike, caché Monique sous terre et on m'a accusé d'avoir tuer Alma.

Andrew : N'importe quoi !

Orson : Il faut qu'on l'a retrouve coute que coute.

Andrew : Bah ouais plutôt !

Le jeune homme reprit son calme.

Andrew : Faudrait qu'on sache qui l'a enlevé… Et pourquoi …

Orson : Et où. Ca serait bien aussi.

Andrew et Orson s'asseyaient presque simultanément.

Le jeune fils de Bree n'en revenait toujours pas. Pourquoi voudrait t'on faire du mal à sa mère ? Elle qui est si souriante, si attentionnée. Bien sur qu'Andrew n'avait pas vécu que du bonheur avec sa mère mais il l'aimait énormément. Mais qui aurait pu l'enlever ? Phyllis, sa grand-mère paternelle cinglée ? Non elle était pratiquement sénile ! Gloria , la mère d'Orson qui, hélas, avait déjà tenté de tuer sa belle fille ? Non c'est à peine si elle pouvait rouler des yeux. Sa mère, il faut bien le dire, était une femme parfaite.

Soudain une idée revint au jeune Andrew.

Bree avait effectivement fait une ou deux erreurs de parcours . Une très notable, en plus de son penchant pour la bouteille, était un homme du nom de Georges Williams.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Georges avait tout pour plaire. Mais il avait quand même réussi à séduire la rouquine dans un moment de faiblesse. Lorsque Bree avait appris que son mari, Rex a l'époque, l'avait trompée elle avait commencé à sortir en toute amitié avec son pharmacien : Georges.

Mais ce dernier y avait trop pris goût et, bien que Bree et Rex furent réconciliés, il commença à empoisonner son mari, qui avait le cœur fragile.

Rex Van De Kamp avait fini par mourir , tué par son rival et propre pharmacien.

Bree qui se sentait très seule recommença à sortir avec Georges mais plus en tant qu'amie. Bree était tombée amoureuse du meurtrier de son mari.

Si bien qu'un beau jour il la demanda en mariage. Bree, qui avait toujours aussi peur de la solitude, accepta.

Cependant elle refusa de porter sa bague de fiançailles. Un soir au restaurant, ils rencontrèrent un certain Ty Grant, qui, d'après la rouquine avait été son tout premier fiancé. De plus pour faire jalouser Georges, qui devenait lourd, Ty accorda une danse à son ex-fiancée. Georges ivre de colère brula la voiture du pauvre Ty.

Bree a donc décidé de rompre malgré les nombreuses tentatives de réconciliations par Georges.

Ce dernier eu alors un idée digne d'Eddie Britt. Il tenta de se suicider pensant que Bree arriverait a tant pour le sauver. Mais cette dernière appris par la police que c'était effectivement Georges qui avait tué Rex. Elle le laissa mourir.

Une partie de cette tragique histoire a été inconnue de tous même de Bree. Seuls Andrew et sa sœur Danielle savaient que la sœur de Georges en voulait à la rouquine. Car, même si elle ne savait pas que Bree l'avait laissé mourir, elle pensait que c'était de sa faute si il s'était suicidé.

Et chaque semaine il y avait dans leur boite aux lettres , des messages de menace, puis un jour plus rien.

Bree n'en avait jamais rien su, car, au grand dam d'Andrew, la plus part du temps, elle était ivre.

Orson, lui, n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui avait pu enlever et faire du mal à sa femme. A part sa fille Danielle qui la détestait… ou Katherine qui perdait totalement les pédales… non il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu faire du mal à une femme comme Bree.

Orson : Alors Andrew…. Tu as une idée.

Andrew : Une seule…et toi ?

Orson: Zéro, rien , nada ….Et c'est quoi ton idée ?

Andrew : Elle s'appelle Ange Williams.

Orson : Williams ? Comme Dave Williams ? Ou Georges Williams ?

Andrew : Comme Georges Williams.

Orson : Oui ca a plus de sens…

Andrew : Elle a juré de se venger de la mort de son frère il y a 8 ans. En même la chose incohérente c'est qu'on a plus entendue parler d'elle pendant 8 ans.

? : Ange Williams ? Je la connais très bien.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, surpris.

Devant eux se tenait Katherine le visage crispé. Elle avait certainement entendu leur conversation.

Katherine : Je l'ai rencontrée à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Internée pendant 8 ans. Ca pourrait expliquer son absence. Et au fait j'ai trouvé ça sur votre boite aux lettres.

La cuisinière tendit un morceau de papier froissé et jauni.

Andrew le prit et commença à le lire.

Bienvenue à ma chasse au trésor

Le trésor bien sur c'est votre cinglée de rousse qui vous sert de mère.

Vous avez 24 heures pour la retrouver sinon….hihihi

Attendez mon prochain mot avec le premier indice.

Au fait j'ai appris que Katherine vivait pas loin.

Embrasser la de ma part.

A.W

Andrew frappa de son poing sur la table.

Andrew : Je vais la tuer !

Katherine : Calme toi. On va la retrouver et être plus malins que cette folle.

Orson : Exactement !

POV Bree

Il y a toujours deux hommes qui me surveille. Comme si je pouvais m'échapper. Il y en a un qui s'appelle Danny. Il est très baraqué et à de ces muscles! Ouah !

Le deuxième s'appelle Eric. Il est plus petit mais tout aussi musclé.

On dirait des frères.

Quand ils partent faire leurs rapport j'en profite pour me reposer et le plus souvent je m'endors.

J'ai tellement envie de partir d'ici, de revenir chez moi. J'aimerais aussi que cette douleur à ma tête cesse.

Je…. Pff… je suis …si ….fatiguée…..

Pendant ce temps chez les Hodge.

DRIIIIIING

Orson : Allo ?

? : Vous êtes prêts à jouer ?


	3. Adultère

Coucou !

J'ai été très heureuse que xoCupakexo m'ai laissé une review. C'est mon auteur de fanfic BrOrson préfrée !Je vais donc travailler sur la version anglophone de cette fanfic !

Le Disclaimer tient toujours !

Eric et Danny m'appartiennent !

Voici donc mon troisième chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

Orson : Où avez emmené Bree ? !

? : Tsss Restez calme.

Orson : REPONDEZ ! Où est elle ?

? : Vous le saurez si vous écoutez bien votre premier indice !

Orson : D'accord..

? : Juste avant , je vous deconseille d'appeler la police. Au moins petit doute je la flingue ok?

Orson : Oui…

?: A la bonne heure ! Voici le premier indice qui vous menera au deuxième et ainsi de suite. Il y a 5 indices en tout . Ok ?

Orson : Oui.

? :Ecoutez bien je ne le reppeterai pas.

_L'infidelitée c'est dur._

_Mais c'est plus simple a excercé entre quatre murs._

_Trouver l'endroit qui a tout détruit_

_Et de votre recherche vous y trouverez le fruit._

Orson : hein ?

La ligne fut coupée.

Katherine qui avait entendu grâce au hauts parleurs regardait Orson avec des yeux noirs.

Orson : Quoi ?

Katherine: Alors comme ça tu trompes ta femme ?

Orson se passa un main lasse sur le visage.

Orson : Katherine….tu as raté un chapitre on dirait.

Andrew : C'est normal elle était occupée avec son Mike imaginaire.

Les éclairs que Katherine lançait passèrent d'Orson à Andrew.

Andrew: En fait c'est maman qui a trompé Orson.

Orson : Avec Mayer…

Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent ronds.

Katherine : Karl…. Karl Mayer ?

Orson et Andrew : Eh ouais !

Katherine: Elle va avoir de mes nouvelles.

Andrew : Mme Mayfair il faudrait d'abord retrouver ma mère avant de lui faire un serment !

Les trois chercheurs de trésor se penchèrent d'avantage sur ce mystérieux message.

Andrew : Je crois avoir compris.

Orson : Ah bon ?

Andrew: Il faut qu'on sache où maman t'a trompé.

Katherine : C'est horrible de demander ça au pauvre Orson!

Andrew : Tu veut qu'on retrouve ma mère ? Eh ben faut se bouger le cul !

Orson : Andrew ! Sois poli tout de même !

Katherine : Revenons à ce fameux message. Tu sais où Bree faisait ses petites affaires avec Karl ?

Orson : Euhhhhh…..Non.

Andrew : Ca nous avance vachement.

Orson : Si Bree s'est envoyée en l'air avec Karl. Il y a bien un proche de ce…. Qui sait quelque chose.

Andrew : Julie ? Susan ?

Katherine : Susan.

Andrew et Orson la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

Katherine : J'ai espionné Susan pendant longtemps rappelez vous. Je sais qu'un jour elle a reçu Bree et Karl en même temps. Ca peut être une piste.

Andrew : Allons voir Susan .

Orson : Il est 14h00 elle doit encore être à l'école.

Katherine : Eh bien allons y !

Orson : Je n'aurais jamais pensé Katherine que ta folie nous aiderait un jour.

Katherine : Sans commentaires Orson !

Les trois aventuriers partirent donc vers l'école où Susan Delfino travaillait.

Dans la voiture :

Katherine : Et si Susan ne sait pas ?

Andrew : C'est toi qui nous a dit qu'elle savait. Si tu a eu le malheur de te tromper je te tord le cou !

Orson : Andrew….

Katherine : Regardez nous arrivons.

Andrew : C'est ça change de sujet !

Lorsque la professeur d'art plastiques Susan Delfino vit arriver deux des proches de sa meilleur ainsi qu'une femme qui la détestait son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Serait il arrivé malheur à Bree ? Katherine l'aurait elle tuée ?

Susan : Hey mais que fait vous là ?

Andrew : On a pas le temps là ! Il faut qu'on vous pose une question très importante !

Susan : Eh bien allez y !

Katherine : Savais tu oui ou non que Bree avait trompé Orson avec Karl ? Et si oui où ? !

Susan : Je crois comprendre que c'est important mais faut il vraiment que l'on en parle devant lui.

Susan pointa du doigt Orson qui semblait tout sauf choqué à la prononciation du nom de Karl. Il ajouta seulement :

Orson : Susan réponds s'il te plait c'est un question de vie ou de mort.

Susan : Eh bien oui je le savais et en fait je l'ai découvert grâce à un grand malentendu.

Katherine : Susan. On s'en fiche. On veut juste savoir où . L'adresse précise !

Susan : je ne la connait pas ! Je sais juste que c'est dans un vieux motel tout pourri…

Andrew : Mme Delfino faites un effort je vous en supplie !

Susan : Pourquoi ca vous intéresse tant ? Ce n'est qu'un vieux…..

Orson/Andrew/Katherine : Où ?

Susan : Je crois… que…. Oui ca y est c'est à river street.

Orson eu un hoquet de dégout.

Orson : C'est la pire rue de Fairview. Ca me dégoute !

Katherine : peux tu nous le décrire de l'extérieur s'il te plait ?

Susan : Je me souvient qu'il y a un grand parking juste devant.

Andrew : Merci ! Allez les gars allons y !

Katherine/Orson : Go !

Alors que Katherine, Orson et Andrew partirent encore plus vite qu'ils n'étaient arrivés Susan s'écria :

Susan : Dites « Bonjour » à Bree de ma part !

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit inconnu.

Eric : Hé la rouquine ! Debout !

Bree : mm Que se passe t'il ?

Danny : Suivez nous

Danny détacha la menotte de l'anneau pour l'accrocher à la deuxième main de la rousse.

Puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans des couloirs sombres…jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivent à un grande pièce avec au milieu un genre de hache géante. Sur le mur d'en face il y a avait un anneau. Eric poussa Bree vers cet anneau et lui attacha ses deux poignets.

Bree : Ouche !

Danny : Tais toi!

Eric: Tu restes calmes hein ! La patronne va venir te voir pour t'expliquer son plan.

Lorsque les deux hommes laissèrent Bree seul, un des deux appuya sur un bouton vers la hache géante.

Dans la voiture d'Andrew

Andrew : Nous y voila, river street il ne reste plus qu'a trouver ce fameux motel.

Katherine : Regardez un grand parking devant un motel ! C'est ici !

Dès qu'Andrew se gara, son beau-père sauta de la voiture et courut à la recherche du prochain indice mais lorsqu'il s'arrêta à bout de souffle au milieu du parking il vit écrit en grand un numéro de téléphone sur le goudron.

Andrew : Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

Orson : Un numéro de téléphone c'est peut être notre indice.

Katherine: Qu'Est-ce que tu attends alors ? Compose le !

Il le composa sur son portable pour voir si c'était effectivement le prochain indice.

Orson : Allo ?

? : Bravo Mr Hodge vous avez non seulement l'œil mais en plus vous allez entendre mon deuxième indice.

Dans 23 heures et 10 minutes, tout aura changé


	4. Flash Back

Voici donc le 4 ème chapitre...

Le disclaimer tient toujours ;)

C'est un chapitre composé de flash back et nos heros vont commencer à avoir quelques difficultés surtout Katherine...

J'aime beaucoup Star Wars alors j'ai fait un petit clin d'oeil à maitre Yoda ^^

Pour info : Cette histoire se passe dans la saison 6 après le crash sauf que là Orson est resté valide...

Voili voilu ! Bonne lecture

Orson : Allez allez ne nous faites pas attendre !

? : Vous avez l'air joueur ! A la bonne heure ! Voici mon deuxième indice !

_Se souvient t'on de son tout premier rendez vous ?_

_Le premier endroit où vous êtes aller ?_

_S'en souvenir, cela vaudrait mieux pour vous._

_Car c'est là le prochain indice vous trouverez._

Orson : vous êtes obligez de faire des rimes ?

TUT TUT TUT

Andrew : Cette Ange Williams parle comme Yoda…

Orson : Tu regarde trop la télé Andrew...

Katherine : Je suis trèèèès curieuse ! Où l'as-tu emmené pour votre premier rendez vous?

Orson : Le premier endroit où j'ai emmené Bree …

Flash Back :

Orson : Bree !

Bree : Oh ! C'est vous Orson !

Orson : Vous êtes trempée !

Bree : C'est-à-dire que… c'est ma fille qui fait encore des siennes… et j'ai oublié de prendre mon parapluie….

Orson : Oh je vois.

Bree rougit

Alors que la rouquine s'apprêtait repartir , son ami s'écria :

Orson : Si vous en avez marre de chercher… Je passe vous prendre vers 11h pour déjeuner ensemble…

Bree rougit de plus belle

Bree : Avec grand plaisir !Je vous attendrait …. Orson il est 10 h50 je ne vais jamais pouvoir rentrer chez moi et me changer !

Orson : Vous êtes là c'est le principal… Venez je vous emmène déjeuner !

Bree : Si vous voulez !

Ce fut au tour d'Orson de rougir.

Alors que Bree et Orson marchaient tranquillement protégés par un parapluie rouge à poids blancs Bree demanda :

Bree : Dites moi où comptez vous m'emmenez ?

Orson : Oh eh bien… Je…je n'en ai aucune idée…

Bree éclata de rire.

Orson : Je suis désolé !

Bree : Mais ce n'est rien ! Regardez c'est le « Coffee Cup » de Fairview ! Allons déjeuner là bas !

Orson : Soit. Mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez que je préférais vous emmenez dans un restaurant. Pas une cantine.

Bree : L'important….c'est que nous déjeunions ensemble.

Orson : Vous avez raison…

Fin du Flash Back

Katherine : Orson ! Orson ! Eh ohhhhh !

Andrew : C'est pas le moment de rêver ! Où Est-ce que tu l'as emmener ?

Orson : Coffee Cup….

Katherine eu une moue boudeuse.

Katherine : Cela n'a rien de romantique ! Tu me déçois !

Orson : Pourtant c'est là que tout à commencé Katherine !

Flash Back

Orson : Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas voulu déjeuner dans un restaurant digne de ce nom ?

Bree : Eh bien… C'est-à-dire que…. Oh Orson vous avez un morceau de salade là.

Bree tendit sa main vers le visage de son ami et lorsqu'elle l'effleura pour en enlever le morceau de salade les deux frissonnèrent.

Orson prit la main de Bree qui était restée proche de son visage.

Orson : Bree. Je vous trouve resplendissante

Bree : Oh . Merci.. Vous êtes tellement gentil.

Orson : Je…je…crois… que….

Bree : Je suis amoureuse de vous !

Orson eu des yeux ronds.

Orson : eh bien vous savez finir mes phrases…

Bree : De quoi ? Vous voulez dire que….

Orson : Eh bien…oui …Je vous aime Bree.

Fin du Flash Back

Orson : 6 mois après nous nous sommes mariés…

Katherine : Oh ! C'est si romantique !

Andrew : Eh bien allons y à ce « Coffee Cup » !

Alors que Katherine montait dans la voiture elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontrée Ange Williams.

Flash Back

Katherine : Excusez moi Mme mais votre tarte aux pommes est absolument grotesque.

Ange : Quoi ?

Katherine : Je suis Katherine Mayfair, traiteur… Si vous voulez finir cette activité vite fait je vous conseille de mettre de la cannelle.

Ange : Ah…..

Katherine : Mon amie Bree elle vous aurait dit de rajouter un petit nuage de chantilly. Mais c'est une idiote.

Ange : Bree… Van de Kamp ?

Katherine : C'est son nom professionnel mais son vrai nom c'est Bree Hodge.

Ange : Je la connait. Elle s'est donc remariée ?

Katherine : Avec Orson Hodge….

Ange: Intéressant..

Fin du Flash Back

Katherine, Andrew et Orson partirent donc au « Coffee Cup » de Fairview.

Un homme interpella Katherine alors qu'il entraient dans le bâtiment.

Homme : Excusez moi. Seriez vous Katherine Mayfair ?

Katherine : Qui y a-t-il ?

Homme : Dylan Mayfair demande à vous parler.

Katherine : Ah ? Je vous rejoins…

Katherine suivit l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne.

Katherine : Que se passe t'il ?

Homme : Game Over ….

L'homme poussa la cuisinière contre le mur. Cette pauvre femme tomba dans l'inconscience.

L'homme prit son téléphone et dit :

Homme : Eric c'est moi… Ca y est j'ai la fille.

Eric : Super Danny ! Occupe toi du prochain indice !

Homme : Aucun problème.

Du coté d'Orson et Andrew

Andrew : Que devons nous chercher ?

Orson : Un numéro de téléphone, une note, un dessin….

Andrew : Un message codé….

Orson : Quoi ?

Andrew : Regarde le menu du jour. Une lettre sur deux est en rouge. Et le premier mot qu'on lit en rouge c'est « indice ».

Orson: Tu crois que c'est pour nous ?

Danny : Vous avez 20 minutes pour le déchiffrer…

Andrew : Mme Mayfair !

Orson : Katherine !

Orson et Andrew perdirent cinq minutes à regarder, horrifiés, Katherine, inconsciente avec un revolver sur la tempe..

Danny : Tic Tac…..


	5. Battue

Voici le 5 ème chapitre de ma fanfic...

Le personnage d'Ange Williams est directement inspirée de Manfred Von Karma, le papa de Franziska...

Le disclaimer tient toujours ^^

Bonne lecture !Et soyez genereux en reviews !

Andrew : Mfis ?

Orson : Non. C'est pas ça.. Ie Ra ?

Andrew : Pas du tout…

Danny : Vous êtes nuls… Il vous reste 5 minutes…

Orson et Andrew se torturaient à trouver un mot convenables mais hélas ses lettres en rouges ne leur apportaient rien.

Andrew : C'est bizarre regarde…

Orson : Quoi ?

Andrew : Le mot « Cake »…Il est écrit « Kake »

Orson : C'est une erreur c'est tout…

Andrew : C'est peut être volontaire… regarde les premières lettres des menus qui sont en rouge..

Orson : Muffins,Ice Cream, Kake et ….tiens il propose de l'escalope en plat chaud…

Andrew : Reprends toi ! M-I-K-E !

Orson : M-I-K-E….? Mike !

Andrew : C'est Mike ! Il faut aller chez Mike !

Orson : Vous là bas donnez nous Katherine.

L'homme eu une moue dégoutée…

Danny : Vous avez réussi…Soit. Je ne la tuerais pas.. Elle va gentiment rejoindre son amie.

Et aussi vite qu'il avait apparu..Il disparu.

Andrew : Dépêchons nous ! Nous avons un otage en plus à sauver !

Orson : Tu as raison !

Du coté de Bree….

? : Bonjour…

Bree : …

? : Bonjour !

Bree : Bon….jour…

? :Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Bree : No..non…

? : Laissez moi vous aider dans ce cas… Je suis Angelina Williams dit Ange Williams…ca vous aide ?

Bree : Pas…du…tout..

Ange, surprise du manque flagrant de coopération de sa prisonnière pour comprendre, administra à Bree un coup de pieds aux côtes, bloquant la respiration de la rouquine…

Ange: Alors ? On se souvient maintenant ?

Bree : Je vous dit que non !

Ni une, ni deux Bree reçut un deuxième coups. Un mince filet de sang sortait de sa bouche.

Bree : Arrêtez….

Et une fois encore le pied d'Ange partit, mais plus haut.

La pauvre prisonnière reçut un coup dans la mâchoire, augmentant le débit du sang.

Ange: Quand on est poli Mme Hodge on dit s'il vous plait maîtresse.

Bree : Ja..mais…

Cette fois ce fut le bras de Bree qui gouta à la fureur du pied d'Angelina Williams. celui-ci se brisa sous la force du coup..

Ange : Qu'Est-ce qu'on dit ?

Bree : Arrêtez…

Il y une hésitation mais Bree qui avait déjà trop mal répondit :

Bree : S'il vous plait arrêtez….Maîtresse…

Ange: C'est bien, vous faites des progrès….

Bree : Profitez en bien …. Je ne suis pas votre chien…..AIE !

Bree regarda sa kidnappeuse avec des yeux ronds, cette dernière venait de lui mettre une gifle et la regardait d'un ton hautain…

Ange : Faux. .J'ai préparé chaque détail de cette vengeance…Je ne vais pas te tuer mais je vais te faire suffisamment souffrir pour que tu t'en morde les doigts toute ta vie…

Dans un élan de folie, Ange donna un dernier coup de pied dans la tête de Bree, qui , priait pour s'en sortir vivante.

Ange: Je reviendrais dans un quart d'heure te donner exactement le même traitement..

Des larmes s 'échappèrent des yeux de la prisonnière. Elle se demanda si elle allait mourir, si elle ne pourrait plus revoir ses enfants, Andrew…. Il devait passer pour prendre les menus pour le marriage des Anderson…Katherine et Angie…ses amies….ses associées qui ne manquent jamais de faire une remarque désobligeante sur la façon de cuisiner….Orson….son mari….il….doit certainement s'inquiéter….

Les yeux de Bree se fermèrent doucement…

Danny : Mme Williams ! Regardez !

L'homme tenait Katherine encore évanouie….

Ange : Direction cachot n 2

Danny: Ok !

Du coté d'Orson :

Orson : Dis moi Andrew…

Andrew : Ouais ?

Orson : Bree est vivante n'Est-ce pas ?

Andrew : Ne commence pas à flipper !

Orson : Je me dis juste que…

Andrew : Stop ! Ne déprime pas ! On a besoin de toi !

Orson : Regarde qui est là !

Andrew : Mike !

Andrew sauta de la voiture et courut vers le plombier.

Mike : Bonjour Andrew.

Andrew : Salut Mike….Est-ce que par hasard vous auriez pas un truc pour nous ?

Mike : Ah tu parles de la pub qui est arrivé dans ma boite aux lettre ce matin ? Tiens je l'ai avec moi….

Andrew fixa le catalogue publicitaire et le feuilleta. Au milieu il trouva une photo…totalement inconnue de lui..

Andrew : Merde !

Mike : Quoi qu'Est-ce qu'il ya ?

Andrew : Merci Mike..je dois y aller

Andrew courut vers la voiture de son beau-père…mais il fut surpris de trouver celui-ci les larmes aux yeux..

Andrew : Orson ?

Orson : Qu'Est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire sans elle…

Andrew : Orson ?

Orson : La vie ne vaudrait pas d'être vécue…

Andrew : Orson !

Orson : hein quoi ?

Andrew : J'ai l'avant dernier indice….mais

Orson : Oh. Oh

Andrew : C'est une photo..et je n'ai aucune idée de où cela se situe..

Du coté de Bree

Ange : Le quart d'heure est passé

Bree fixa son interlocutrice..Elle était de taille moyenne, un peu potelée. Elle avait des lunettes de soleil style mafieuses, mais ce qui frappa le plus Bree c'est sa cravache qu'elle avait dans la main…

Ange ferma la porte à clé et détacha les menottes de sa prisonnière avant de la ruer de coup de cravache..

Ange : Alors c'est qui le boss ici ?

Bree : V…vous…

Alors qu'Ange abusait de la cravache et de ses pieds lorsque Bree tombait, dans le cachot n*2 Katherine Mayfair,reveillée assistait au spectacle. En effet elle se trouvait dans une pièce assez luxueuse pour un cachot où une petite télévision était posée.

Katherine n'en pouvait plus de voir Bree se faire battre par ce monstre…elle ferma les yeux et pria pour un miracle….

Katherine : Orson, Andrew….je vous en supplie…faites vite….

**« Il reste 20 heures et 30 minutes avant l'explosion »Annonça une voix robotique…**


	6. Photos de famille

Voici le chapitre 6 de ma fanfic !

Desolée pour le retard mais vacances en Dordogne oblige pas de web !

Donc le disclaimer tient toujours !

Plus kathree que brOrson sur ce chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture friends !

Chapitre 6

Orson : Je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit !

Andrew : Moi non plus ! Je ne le connais pas !

Orson : Tu es sur que c'est l'indice ?

Andrew : Bien sur regarde ! C'est une carte postale et derrière il y a marqué « indice »!

Orson : Oh c'est vrai ! Comment allons nous faire ?

Andrew : Je pense qu'il faut aller à cet endroit..

Orson : Donc on va où ?

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans une grande réflexion. Soudain Andrew s'écrira:

Andrew : Je sais ce qui peut nous aider !

Orson : Ah bon et quoi donc ?

Andrew : Quand j'étais plus jeune je me souviens que ma mère marquait des choses au dos de toutes nos photos…Elle m'a expliquer qu'elle marquait la date, l'endroit et les personnes qui se trouvait sur l'image..

Orson : Oui c'est une pratique courante chez les gens qui veulent organiser leurs photos…

Andrew : Je me disais que vu que jusqu'à maintenant tout les indices ou presque que nous avons eu concerne ma mère….

Orson : Tu penses qu'on pourrait savoir où ce trouve cet endroit !

Andrew : C'est ça ! Rentrons vite à la maison et regardons touts les albums photos que l'on peut trouver !

Orson : Ca marche !

Les deux aventuriers rentrèrent donc au foyer Hodge…

Du coté de Bree…

Trente minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis sa dernière agression… Bree gisait contre le mur, sa peau de porcelaine étaient couverte d'hématomes et d'autres griffures dues certainement à l'usage de la cravache..Des larmes de terreur coulaient et la rouquine regardaient désespérément la caméra en espérant que celui ou celle qui se trouvait derrière pourrait l'aider…

Hélas à l'arrière de cette fameuse camera de surveillance se trouvait Katherine Mayfair qui elle ne regardait plus la télé depuis bien longtemps. Elle s'étaient tournée vers la fenêtre a barreaux d'acier et murmurait:

« Ne t'inquiète pas…les garçons vont venir nous sauver. »

On frappa à la porte de la cellule luxueuse de Katherine. C'était Eric. Katherine ne se retourna pas

Eric: Bonjour.

Katherine : Bonjour.

Eric : Voici votre repas.

L'homme posa un plateau sur le bureau de la pièce.

Katherine : Pourquoi vous ne faites rien ?

Eric : Ordre de la patronne. Elle vous aime bien. Mais elle ne veut pas que vous aidiez les deux autres. C'est pour ça qu'on vous a enlevée

Katherine comprit qu'il parlait d'Orson et d'Andrew.

Katherine : Pourquoi fait elle ça à Bree ?

Eric: Je ne sais pas… Mais d'après ce que je sais de ma patronne, votre amie le mérite..

Katherine : C'est faux…. Bree est une femme bien…c'est ma meilleure amie…nous sommes comme des sœurs….ne lui faites plus de mal s'il vous plait…parce que si elle souffre…moi aussi…

Eric:….Vous devriez manger….

L'homme sortit de la prison de Katherine la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Katherine regarda quelques secondes l'écran…

Bree était effondrée…elle pleurait….

Katherine Mayfair laissa ses larmes couler…

Du coté des garçons

Orson feuilleta un album..leurs vacances en Suisse…non ce n'est pas là qu'il trouverait l'aide qu'ils recherchent…

Andrew tomba sur un album photo intriquant…Sur la première photo on voyait un jeune homme au cheveux noir de geai…avec un petit sourire qui lui rappelait le sien…

Andrew: Papa….

Orson lança un petit regard triste à son beau-fils…il savait combien s'était dur de ne plus avoir de père…Il se souvint également que Bree aussi avait perdu un de ses parent…sa mère…il savait que ça avait eu de graves répercussions sur la petite fille qui n'avait alors que cinq ans…c'est qui avait rendu Bree ce qu'elle était : maniaque..

Andrew feuilleta de plus belle l'album…des photos de son jeune père puis une qui le bouleversa profondément…sa maman…Bree enceinte…de lui ? Certainement…elle semblait rayonnante de plaisir…

Andrew laissa coula une petite larme, cette dernière fut remarqué par Orson qui cependant ne disait rien. Orson s'empara d'un autre album, bien plus vieux que celui qu'Andrew admirait.

Et dès la première photo en noir et blanc il l'a vit, une petite fille de quelques années tenait un panier en osier remplit de gâteaux. Elle affichait un petit sourire sincère. A coté d'elle se trouvait une dame grande qui bizarrement ressemblait à sa femme actuellement. Non…ce n'est pas vrai ? Serait-ce ?

Andrew : Grand-mère Mason…

Orson : C'est donc…

Andrew : Oui..Maman ne le regarde jamais sinon elle passe la journée cachée dans sa chambre..

Orson : C'est vrai ?

Andrew : C'est déjà arrivé…j'avais huit ans…

Orson : Ah….

Orson continua à tourner les pages quand soudain….

Orson : Ca y est !

Andrew : Alors ?

Orson prit avec délicatesse la photo où Bree plus âgée , posait devant le bâtiment qui se trouvait être également le lieu où il devaient se rendre, Orson la retourna et lut les inscriptions qui étaient marquées :

13 août 1973, chez nous dans le Nevada à Carson City, Moi

Andrew reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Bree..

Andrew : Maman à habité dans le Nevada ?

Orson : Apparemment…

Andrew : Mais c'est à des centaines de kilomètres !

Orson : Il faut 10 heures de route pour y aller !

Andrew : Ne perdons pas un instant ! En route !

Orson : Attends…

Orson prit la photo qu' Andrew avait admiré et la donna à ce dernier.

Andrew : Merci…Orson.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture et se mirent en route

Orson fixa sa maison puis se dit a lui-même..

« J'espère que tu retrouvera le chemin de la maison Bree…. »

Du coté de Bree

La porte de la sombre pièce s'ouvrit. La rouquine se tendit. La personne s'avança.

?: Bree ?

Bree : …

? : Bree ? Ca va ?

Bree :…Ne..plus…faire du mal….s'il vous plait maitresse….

Eric : Je vous ai prévenu. Votre amie est quasiment catatonique…Je viendrais vous chercher dans un quart d'heure Mme Mayfair.

Eric se retourna et éteignit la camera de surveillance…

Katherine : Je vous remercie du fond du cœur..

Eric : Ne dites rien à la patronne surtout..sinon je…

Katherine : Ne vous inquiéter pas…

Le garde se retira laissant une Katherine bouleversée..

Katherine : Bree ?

Bree : S'il…vous…plait…ne plus…..

La sous-chef passa une main dans les cheveux de sa patronne…

Katherine : Ne t'inquiète pas….Andrew et Orson vont nous sauver…Tout ira bien….


	7. Le telephone

C'est mon dernier chapitre avant un nouveau voyage dans le nord desolée mais à mon retour je posterais plusieurs chapitres en même temps et qui sait peut être que je pourrais poster si je trouve une borne Wi-fi quelque part ;D

Souhaiter moi bon voyage avec mes neveux qui vont jouer avec moi aux cartes pokemon -'...

Voici le chapitre 7, sans indices...

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7

Katherine : Bree ! Réponds moi ! S'il te plait !

Bree :…

Katherine : Je t'en supplie Bree fais un effort! C'est moi ! Katherine !

Katherine frappa du poing au sol ce qui fit que Bree se replia encore un peu plus sur elle-même.

Bree : Je suis désolée…S'il vous plait..

Katherine aborda un petit air mi-désolé mi-triste

Katherine : C'est rien Bree…

Bree : Okay….

Katherine : Tu te souviens de moi ?

Bree: ….un peu….

Katherine fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir une barre de chocolat que la petite Penny Scavo lui avait donné pour l'avoir aidée à faire des gâteaux pour la fête de l'école.

Katherine : Tu as faim ?

Bree : …un peu…

Katherine lui tendit la barre chocolatée

Katherine : Mange, ça ira mieux après…

Bree :…..Okay…

Bree mordit doucement dans la friandise.

Bree : C'est délicieux…..merci..

Du coté d'Orson et Andrew

La voiture s'engageait sur l'autoroute…

Andrew : et si nous prenions le train ?Orson : On ne peux pas, il y a grève..

Andrew : Orson c'est le grand rush !

Orson : Andrew, il nous reste exactement 19 heures et 40 minutes, et je suis certain que Bree est là-bas vers le dernier indice…

Andrew : Orson…j'espère que tu as raison…

Orson : Au pire, nous prendrons un billet d'avion si il nous faut retourner sur nos pas mais je suis sur que non….

Du coté de Katherine

Katherine : Il me reste 5 minutes, après je vais devoir partir…mais je te promet que je vais revenir très vite d'accord ?

Bree : D'accord….

Katherine : Ne t'inquiète pas…tout va s'arranger..

Bree sourit un peu.

Bree: Katherine…

Katherine : Oui ?

Bree: Tiens….

Bree lui tendit un morceau de papier où il était _« menu pour les Anderson », _en même temps un objet métallique tomba au pied de Bree.

Katherine : Bree ! Ton portable ! C'est ton portable !

Bree : Oh….Je pensais qu'il me l'avait prit

Katherine arracha le portable des mains de Bree qui eu un geste de recul. Katherine composa le premier numéro qui était marqué sur le portable..

Du coté des garçons.

DRIIIIINNG

Andrew : Orson ton portable sonne…

Orson décrocha, bravant ainsi le code qui interdisait de téléphoner au volant…

Orson : Allo ?

Katherine : ORSON ! C'EST MOI ! KATHERINE !

Orson : Katherine ? Où es tu, tu as vu Bree?

Katherine : Mouais…C'est pas la forme, là je suis avec elle mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps!

Orson : Passe moi Bree !

Katherine : Bah….c'est que….

Orson : Quoi ?

Katherine : C'est qu'elle parle beaucoup ta Juliette

Orson : Katherine !

Katherine : Okay ! Te braque pas !

Katherine parla à son amie tout en tenant le téléphone à l'écart.

Katherine : J'ai Orson et Andrew au téléphone, tu veux leur parler ?

Bree ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Malgré tout un petit gémissement parvint au oreilles de Katherine.

Cette dernière tendit alors le mobile à la rouquine tout en lui donnant une caresse amical sur son bras.

Katherine : Vas y Bree, parle , ca va aller.

Bree ; A…allo ?

Orson : BREE !

Orson cria tellement fort que Bree se tendit immédiatement sous la main de Katherine qui reprit le téléphone et cria à son tour :

Katherine : CA VA PAS LA TÊTE DE CRIER COMME CA ? TU LUI FAIS PEUR !

Orson : Oh pardon…

Katherine repassa le téléphone à son associée qui semblait s'être calmée.

Orson : Je suis désolé..

Bree : C'est…pas ….très grave…

Orson : Tu va bien ?

Bree:….un peu….

Orson : Sais tu où vous êtes toi et Katherine ?

Bree : Non…

Orson : Ok c'est pas grave… On va venir vous chercher Andrew et moi..

Bree: Vite….

Orson : Ne t'inquiète pas ca va aller

Bree : Orson…..Je suis désolée…je…je…

Orson : Yeh ! C'est bon ! On est là avec Andrew !

Orson passa son propre portable a son beau fils.

Andrew : Maman ? C'est toi ?

Bree: Andrew….

Andrew: On t'as fait du mal ? Tu vas bien ? Katherine s'occupe bien de toi ?

Bree:…..ca peut aller….

Le jeune homme eu le cœur brisé de savoir que sa mère n'allait pas si bien que ça. Sentant que la conversation allait tourner aux larmes, Katherine reprit le portable et dit :

Katherine : Ecouter on a peu de temps devant nous… tout à l'heure j'ai entendu une voix bizarre qui disait qu'il va y avoir une explosion.. Alors dépêchez vous sinon vous aller nous retrouver….

?: Bonjour Katherine…

Katherine se retourna , une femme au cheveux blonds se tenait devant elle avec un revolver dans sa main.

Katherine( au téléphone) : A Plus….

Ange : Alors comment vas-tu ?

Katherine: Bizarrement bien…contrairement à ma meilleure amie que tu bas !

Ange : Tsss Kathy… Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires…

Katherine : Grrr.

Ange : Danny !

Danny : Oui Mme Williams ?

Ange : Ramenez Mme Mayfair dans sa cellule et passez moi ma canne….Je crois que notre invitée première va être punie pour avoir discuter avec mon amie..

C'est ainsi que Katherine Mayfair sortit de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur la petite boule rousse qui s'apprêtait a replonger dans la terreur…

Elle regagna donc sa cellule avec le portable de Bree discrètement caché dans sa poche….


	8. Dernier indice

me revoila de retour !

J'ai passé deux semaines avec mes neveux (help !)

Je suis heureuse de revenir a la maison et de revoir mon père !(et surtout de pouvoir poster !)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

Du côté des garçons

Andrew : Ca à coupé…

Orson : Tu crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Andrew : J'espère que non…

Les deux garçons continuèrent leur route…

Du côté de Bree :

Ange : Petite Idiote ! Comment pensais tu pouvoir me doubler

La blonde continua à donner des coups violent de canne dans le dos de Bree maintenant recoquillée dans le coin de la pièce.

Bree : ….désolée…s'il…vous plait…ne plus…

Ange : Idiote !

Le dernier coup donner sur la tête de la rouquine fut fatal est envoya cette dernière dans l'inconscience…

Ange : Eh bien ? Réveille toi ! Aller !

Voyant que Bree ne bougeait toujours pas, Ange sortit de la pièce. Mais avant de partir elle dit :

Ange : Il y a intérêt à ce que tu sois vivante ! Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi….

Du côté de Katherine :

Elle continuait à regarder son amie par l'intermédiaire de la télévision. Elle était horrifié qu'on puisse faire autant de mal à une personne aussi innocente..

N'en tenant plus, Katherine prit le téléphone de son amie et composa le même numéro que celui qu'elle avait composé toute à l'heure…

Katherine : Allez réponds….

Ce fut Andrew qui répondit..

Andrew : Allo ?

Katherine : Andrew ? C'est moi, Katherine.

Andrew : Ah ! Super ! Comment ça va ?

Katherine : Moi ça va, on m'a renvoyé dans ma cellule…Mais Bree, non ça va pas du tout.

Andrew: Comment ça ?

Katherine : Ecoute. Notre kidnappeuse est arrivée en plein milieu de notre conversation et l'a interrompue, elle m'a renvoyé ici puis elle s'en reprise à ta mère..

Andrew : RE-prise ? Elle lui avait déjà fait du mal..

Katherine : Oui Andrew. Je suis désolée..Mais il faut que vous fassiez vite.

Andrew : D'accord.

Katherine : je vous appelle une fois toute les heures pour vous informez et puis éviter d'user la batterie.

Andrew : Merci beaucoup Katherine.

Katherine : De rien , je vous tiens au courant. A plus.

Les deux interlocuteurs raccrochèrent presque en même temps.

Orson : Que t'as dis Katherine ?

Andrew : Qu'il fallait se dépêcher parce que maman n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

Orson : Bien.

Orson donna un petit coup d'accélérateur.

Il se passa 9 heures et 20 minutes , Bree continuait à souffrir bien que Ange Williams espaçait de plus en plus ses venues. Katherine, quant à elle ne vit plus Eric et donc ne pouvait plus aller voir sa pauvre amie, Orson et Andrew avaient quitté l'Eagle State et étaient enfin arrivé à Carson City.

Andrew : Regarde cette maison là bas ! C'est elle ! Elle est sur la photo !

Orson : Allons y !

Les deux garçons marchèrent vers la maison lorsqu'ils virent une chose étrange. Dans le jardin reliée à la maisonnette se trouvait une grande niche ou l'on voyait qu'il était marqué « Biscotte ». Orson n'eu plus aucun doute, sa femme avait effectivement habité dans le Nevada. Sur le coté de la niche il avait un morceau de papier qui attira l'attention du jeune Andrew. Ce dernier s'avança jusqu'à la maison du chien et prit le papier entre ses mains.

C'était une lettre accompagné d'une photo.

Vous êtes arrivé bien vite à votre dernier indice. Certainement le plus dur. Mais je suis sure que vous le comprendrez, trop tard évidement mais vous y arriverez. Je crois qu'il est temps de vous expliquer ce qu'il va se passer. Si vous vous arrivez à notre repère à temps et que vous réussissez à libérez mes deux prisonnière alors vous aurez gagné. Gagné quoi ? Surprise ! Mais si vous arriver trop tard alors vous les retrouverez grillées comme le poulet au barbecue. Ou en tas de cendres. Tout dépend de l'explosion.

J'ai eu plaisir à jouer avec vous.

Voici votre dernière photo-indice. Bonne chance.

A.W

Andrew prit a photo et la fixa un instant avant de la passer à son beau père.

Orson : Nous revoilà dans une situation embêtante.

Andrew : Oui ! On ne sait pas où c'est ! Comme toute à l'heure ! On aurait du prévoir et prendre les albums !

Orson : Zut

Andrew commençait à perdre son calme.

Andrew : ON VA ARRIVER TROP TARD !C'est foutu..

Orson : JE T'INTERDIT DE BAISSER LES BRAS !

Orson n'avait pas ou pratiquement pas crier comme ça depuis longtemps. Andrew eu un geste de recul.

Orson : Désolé mais…il ne faut pas abandonner..on a pas le droit…

Andrew : Je sais…

Orson : Réfléchissons à ce que peut être cet endroit…

Andrew ; Tu as raison. J'arrive je vais me calmer un peu.

Andrew partit faire un petit tour. Comme il avait les mains dans ses poche il sentit tout à coup une troisième photo en plus de celles qui servaient d'indices. Il la sortit. C'était la photo de sa mère lorsque qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle l'attendait avec son grand sourire, lui, Andrew, celui qui lui a fait vivre un enfer pendant au moins deux ans. Il se sentait tellement horrible. Il a même voulu abandonner. Il à failli abandonné sa propre mère. Heureusement qu'Orson est là pensa-t-il. Andrew aimait beaucoup son beau père, il le trouvait sympa malgré ses côté sombres mais surtout et c'était l 'essentiel il savait que sa mère était en sécurité avec lui, enfin c'Est-ce qu'il croyait car maintenant tout à changé.

Puis d'un coup Andrew remarqua cette chose infime sur la photo qu'il tenait entre ses doigt, derrière il y avait un parc cet un grand établissement de couleur rouge, peu habituel. Il reprit le dernier indice qui montrait également la même chose. Puis il lut ce qui était écrit derrière la photo de sa mère :

14 Mai 1988,Mémorial Hospital d'Henderson (Nevada), Moi et Andrew

Andrew retourna en courant sur ses pas. Ca y est ils savaient où se trouvaient sa mère ! Pas loin d'ici ! À quelques heures a peine ! Il allaient les retrouver à temps. Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues du jeune Andrew. Orson fut surpris de le revoir si heureux.

Andrew : Dépêche toi de monter dans la voiture ! Je sais où sont Maman et Katherine !

Orson : C'est vrai ?

Andrew : Oui ! C'est à 7 heures d'ici ! A Henderson !

Orson : Oh mon Dieu ! C'est super ! Vite! Allons y !

Les deux garçons se remirent en route avec un énorme sourire !

Orson n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles ! Ca y est il allait retrouver Bree ! Il était prêt à tout pour la revoir et cette Ange Williams, elle va avoir de gros problèmes. Il n'oublierais pas de remercier Katherine, pour les avoir aider…

Du coté d'Ange Williams

Eric : Mme ?

Ange : Quoi ?

Eric : Ils vont bientôt arriver..

Ange : Parfait… Restez ici je reviens;.

Ange sortit de la pièce de surveillance et la ferma à clé. Ce que n'entendit pas Eric.

Ange : Danny !

Danny : Oui ?

Ange : Il est temps de partir..

Danny : Et Eric ?

Ange : il m'a désobéi, il reste.

Danny : Mais si…

Ange : Allez venez, nous partons dans un quart d'heure, le temps que je fasse mes adieu avec Mme Van de Kamp…

Soudain une voie métallique se fit entendre :

Explosion prévue dans : 10h et 10 minutes…


	9. Trouvée

Je le poste en même temps comme ça ca rattrape les deux semaines ;D

Chapitre 9

Du côté de Bree :

Ange : Coucou…

La jeune femme blonde dévisagea la rouquine : La pauvre femme était couverte d'équimoses, de griffures, et certainement de larmes…Elle s'était repliée dans un coin sombre de la pièce, priant chaque secondes pour que Ange Williams l'oublie et la laisse enfin tranquille.

Malheur à Bree, la blonde s'avança vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ange : J'ai dis « Coucou »

Bree : B'jour….

Ange : Tsss ….

La jeune femme s'avança encore plus puis s'agenouilla devant la traiteur.

Ange : Dis moi Bree….tu as mal ou peur ?

Bree : ….deux…..

Ange : Parfait , alors…

La blonde libéra la rousse.

Ange : Tu es libre de tes mouvement….Je vais chercher Katherine…

Bree : Pourquoi …..vous….êtes si gentille ?

Ange : Parce que j'ai gagné….tu t'en mords déjà les doigts…Ta vie va devenir un enfer…

Ange tourna les talons puis revint avec Katherine.

Katherine : Bree !

Bree : Salut…

Katherine se laissa tomber auprès de son amie tandis que leur kidnappeuse prenait la fuite.

Katherine : Ca va ?

Bree : …

Katherine : Je vais appeler les garçons comme ça on ira tous mieux !

Katherine composa le numéro qu'elle avait composé au moins 10 fois ce jour là

Andrew : Allo ?

Katherine : Andrew ! C'est moi ! Et devine qui est avec moi !

Andrew : Nous aussi on a une bonne nouvelle ! On arrive ! Dans environ 5 heures !

Katherine : Super ! Je vais te passer ta mère si tu veux !

Andrew : Oh merci Katherine !

Katherine montre le mobile à son amie.

Katherine : Tu veux leur parler ?

Bree hocha doucement de la tête.

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains passa donc le téléphone à la rousse.

Bree : Allo…

Andrew: Salut M'man…

Bree : Andrew….

Le jeune grimaça, ce qu'Orson remarqua.

Orson : Ca ne va pas ?

Andrew : Bof…

Orson : Passe la moi.

Andrew passa le mobile à son beau-père.

Orson : Bree ?

Bree : B'jour…

Orson : Oh Bree, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de t'entendre !

Bree : Je suis tellement désolée….désolée…

Orson : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

Bree : Désolée….

Orson : On va arriver..tout va redevenir comme avant…

Bree : ….non….

Orson : Hein….

Bree : Plus….avant….s'il te plait….

Orson : Je….je t'aime Bree;

Bree : ….aussi….

Et c'est dans cette ambiance romantique qu'une voix métallique annonça :

« Explosion prévue dans 4h et 45 minutes »

Affolée Katherine arracha le téléphone des mains de Bree et se mit à crier :

Katherine : DEPECHEZ VOUS BANDE DE MOLLUSQUES ! ON COMMENCE A AVOIR LES PETOCHES !

Orson : Oui bah on fait le max ! On arrive…

Katherine : Allez a plus et surtout DEPECHEZ VOUS !

Les deux amis raccrochèrent en même temps.

Durant le dernier voyage, Orson ne cessa de penser à Bree. A la façon dont il allait la rassurer, comment il allait éteindre cette crainte dans sa voix, et surtout si elle allait continuer à le détester comme avant cette tragédie, si elle voulait encore divorcer et pourquoi s'excusait elle à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait.

Lorsqu'Orson arrêta d'y penser, il remarqua qu'il était arrivé à l'hôpital abandonné d'Henderson.

Orson s'arrêta et sortit de la voiture accompagné d'Andrew, qui admirait la photo de sa mère.

Cette vieille photo avait été prise par Rex, un beau jour de Mai. Bree attendait son premier enfant : Andrew. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune et abordait un sourire attendrit.

Andrew adorait cette photo car il savait que sa mère l'aimait et l'aimera toujours.

Andrew : Nous y voila

Orson : Oui…

Andrew : Dépêchons nous ! Entrons !

Andrew s'approcha rapidement de l'entrée principale et défonça la porte. La première chose qu'il vit fut les décombres de l'hôpital fantôme. Orson lui chercha une autre entrée lorsqu'il entra en collision avec une personne étrangère. Cette personne avait de belles boucles blondes, des yeux de couleur miel, Yeux qui, le fixaient de dégout et de méfiance.

Ange: Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous venez faire ici ?

Orson : Un monstre à enfermé ma femme ici ! Poussez vous !

Ange : Votre…femme ici ? Ne seriez vous pas Orson Hodge par pur hasard ?

Orson : Si. Bon laissez moi tranquille !

Ange : Mais je vous en prie passer mais…

Orson : Mais quoi ?

Ange : Vous allez regrettez d'avoir retrouvé votre femme Mr Hodge…

Orson : Comment ça ?

Ange : Oh mais vous verrez vite. Bien adieu, Mr Hodge.

La demoiselle s'enfuit alors à toute vitesse en compagnie de son compagnon.

Andrew arriva avec un objet à la main.

Andrew : J'ai trouvé le plan de l'hôpital ! On retrouvera peut être Maman et Katherine grâce à lui.

Les deux garçons étudièrent avec sérieux la carte de l'hôpital….

Andrew : Il y a deux entrepôts au premier étage avec une vue sur la ville. Katherine nous a dit qu'elle voyait la ville depuis sa fenêtre.

Orson : Il y a un escalier menant au premier étage derrière la porte sur le côté du bâtiment.

Le dentiste montra un endroit du plan à son beau fils.

Andrew : Allons-y !

Du coté de Katherine :

Bree s'était endormie et Katherine put alors commencer à la soigner. Cette dernière ayant toujours deux ou trois mouchoirs, elle pouvait nettoyer quelques unes des plaies.

Effectivement, lorsque Bree était éveillée, elle fuyait son amie, elle ne se laisse pas toucher et lorsque Katherine arrivait à la toucher ne serait-ce que pour la rassurer, elle criait, pleurait et tremblait de toutes ses forces.

Bree se renfermait de plus en plus et ne communiquait plus, même avec sa meilleure amie.


	10. Tic Tac Boom

Voici le chapitre 10 !

(au fait "aussi" veut bien dire "je t'aime aussi" ;)

Chapitre 10

Andrew et Orson continuaient à avancer dans les décombres, trouvant de vieux dossiers médicaux ou des stéthoscopes abandonnés.

Le plus jeune avançait en tête lorsqu'il entendit un énorme bruit sur sa gauche.

? : Hé Libérez moi ! Hé !

Orson : Qui êtes vous ?

? : Mon nom est Eric ! Ma patronne m'a laissé là dedans ! Libérez moi !

Andrew : Qui est votre patronne ?

Eric: Mme Williams ! Elle m'a enfermé parce que j'ai laisser une femme voir son amie ! Dépêchez vous une bombe va exploser dans 20 minutes !

Andrew : Il parle de Katherine ! Je vais vous libérez ! Orson va chercher maman et Katherine!

Orson : D'accord !

Orson s'élança à la recherche de sa femme.

L'ex-dentiste continuait d'avancer tout en défonçant les portes des chambres d'hôpital et en criant en espérant avoir une réponse de Katherine ou de Bree.

Soudain alors que son espoir s'évanouissait lentement, Orson entendit une voix familière lui répondre : celle de Katherine Mayfair.

Katherine : ORSON ? C'EST TOI ? DEPECHE TOI ON EST LA !

Orson : J'arrive !

Orson déplaça un reste de charriot d'urgence avant de défoncer la porte d'en face, celle d'un petit entrepôt d'affaires de médecin et d'infirmières.

La porte s'ouvrit et Orson eu le cœur doublement brisé :

D'abord il y avait la faiblesse de Katherine, ses petits yeux fatigués montrait qu'elle avait veillé son amie.

Orson se promit de remercier Katherine d'une façon généreuse, genre une bonne augmentation de salaire se dit-il.

Et puis, il y avait Bree endormie dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Son corps était roué de coups donnés avec violence. Son teint était livide et sa peau de porcelaine était tachée, salie de toutes ses horreurs.

Et enfin la voix métallique retentit :

« explosion prévue dans 10 minutes »

Katherine secoua violemment sa copine.

Katherine : HE REVEILLE TOI ! FAUT QU'ON SE BOUGE !

Bree ne se réveillant pas, Katherine lui tapota les joues.

Katherine : ALLEZ MOLLUSQUE !

Orson : Katherine…

Katherine: Quoi ?

Orson: Tu es sure qu'elle dort ?

Katherine : Quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? Espèce d'idiot !

Orson : Calme toi ! Je me disais qu'elle serait peut être inconsciente.

Katherine : N'importe quoi ! Allez Bree réveille toi bon sang !

Voyant que Katherine perdait son calme, Orson décida de la laisser partir.

Orson : Katherine. Rejoins Andrew et sortez d'ici, j'arrive.

Katherine : Mais…mais…

Orson : Fais ce que je te dis ! Allez pars !

Katherine prit alors les jambes à son cou. Orson, lui décida par tout les moyens d'arrêter la bombe.

C'était un dispositif très élaboré. Le compte à rebours était relié à une hache qui lorsque que le compte était fini s'élançait vers un petit équipement électronique attaché au mur et coupait le fil qui empêchait l'explosion.

Hélas, Orson ne trouvait aucunement le moyen d'arrêter le système. Il décida donc de prendre Bree, toujours inconsciente, dans ses bras.

Alors qu'il parcourait difficilement le parcours inverse, Orson entendit la voix métallique :

« Explosion prévue dans 2 minutes »

Orson pensa alors ne jamais sortir avant mais quelque chose lui donna la force d'avancer. Cette chose , c'était la fragile femme rousse qu'il tenait tant bien que mal dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air si paisible inconsciente ,si innocente et si…belle.

Pendant ce temps, dehors Katherine avait rejoint le jeune Andrew et Eric qui semblait perdu.

Katherine : Eric ? Vous allez bien ?

Eric : Mme Mayfair…désolé de ne pas avoir assuré.

Katherine : Ce n'est rien. Merci de m'avoir permis de voir mon amie.

Eric: De rien

L'homme rougit un peu.

Andrew : Ou sont Orson et Maman ?

Katherine : Ils vont arriver…j'espère…

Du coté de Bree et d'Orson :

Bree : mm

Orson : Bree ? Chérie ? Tu m'entends ?

Bree : …Aie…

Orson se stoppa tout en regardant sa femme dans les yeux.

Orson : Bree? Ca va ?

Bree: …Orson…

Orson s'élança vers la sortie lorsque que Bree lui chuchota doucement quelques mots :

Bree : Je…je ne te mérite pas….

Tout en continuant à marcher il répondit à sa femme.

Orson : J'espère que tu plaisante..

Bree : …Non…

Orson : Je vois la sortie. On va s'en sortir tu verra.

« Explosion prévue dans 40 secondes »

Bree : Je crois que….c'est fini…

Orson : Non…Ne dis pas ça…Je vois la sortie…

« Explosion prévue dans 20 secondes »

Orson commença à descendre le grand escalier délabré

Bree : Orson…

« Explosion prévue dans 10 secondes »

Orson : Oui ?

Bree : Je…je t'aime Orson…

« Explosion prévue dans 5 secondes »

Orson : Moi aussi…

« 4 »

« 3 »

« 2 »

« 1 »

Du coté de Katherine :

Lorsque l'explosion se produit Katherine et Andrew laissèrent couler leur larmes. C'était fini. Ils avaient perdu. Bree et Orson sont morts, réduis en cendres..

Les flammes perdaient de l'ampleur, la fumée se dissipait.

Et une ombre apparut au loin.

Katherine fronça les sourcils pensant que ce n'était qu'une illusion, un mirage ou une hallucination.

Mais les traits se faisaient de plus en plus clair. Et quand elle vit Andrew s'élancer vers l'ombre, Katherine sut. Oui elle sut que Dieu avait encore fait un miracle.


	11. Gagnée

Kikou !

Bon j'essaie du meiux que je peux de finir cette histoire avant la rentrée parce qu'après faudra attendre des mois pour avoir une suite !

J'adore tes coms xocupcakexo !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11

Quand le compte à rebours s'était terminé et que l'explosion commença, Orson avait réussi à s 'échapper de l'hôpital abandonné depuis quelques secondes.

Le feu avançait et Orson prit refuge dans un petit recoin entouré de pierres, serrant la rousse très fort.

Puis tout s'arrêta comme d'un seul coup.

Bree: Orson *tousse tousse* ca va ?

Orson: Bien sur…*tousse*

Sentant que Bree tentait de se défaire de l'emprise de son mari, ce dernier la laissa libre. Orson se retourna et fixa Bree dans ses yeux et ce qu'il vit le choqua : le regard de sa femme était vide, dénué de sentiment et d'émotions.

Orson : Tu viens ? Nous allons rejoindre les autres.

Bree hocha doucement de la tête.

Ils s'en allèrent bras dessus bras dessous vers leurs proches.

Quand Andrew Van De Kamp aperçut sa mère et son beau père vivants, il n'en pouvait plus et s'élança vers sa famille en pleurant.

Andrew : Mamaaaannnn !

Le jeune garçon serra Bree si fort qu'elle aurait pu étouffer.

Bree : …

Puis laissant la fatigue, la peur et tout ce qui a pu la traumatiser aujourd'hui l'envahir, Bree s'écroula en arrière sur son mari et tomba dans l'inconscience.

Katherine affolée appela une ambulance.

Du coté de Bree :

Le noir total, rien, le néant, le vide.

Des voix, lointaines, inconnu , basses.

Des présences rassurantes, amicales…

Et surtout une, très douce qui la rend heureuse…

Puis une volonté…d'ouvrir les yeux….

Une lumière aveuglante…

Trop de lumière, les yeux se referment.

Nouvel essai….ca va mieux….

? : Bree ?

Bree : Mm mm

La première chose que vit Bree fut un énorme ours en peluche de couleur chocolat au lait. Un nœud rouge était accroché autour de son cou.

La deuxième chose que Bree vit fut Katherine et Andrew qui la fixaient tout en souriant. Le jeune garçon avait quelques larmes mais abordait un sourire radieux.

Et enfin, Bree sentit une gène dans sa main droite. Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction et vit son mari endormit, sa main dans la sienne.

Bree pressa la main d'Orson qui se réveilla instantanément.

Orson : Bree ?

Bree souri doucement.

Quelques heures plus tard

Le docteur Allison Monroe passa dans l'après midi pour examiner sa patiente qui, s'était rendormie.

Le docteur Monroe ne disait mais elle se demandait comment se sentirait sa patiente lorsque qu'elle sortirait de l'hôpital, elle se doutait que Bree serait très terrifiée, que son état psychologique se détériorerait et qu'hélas se ne serait pas la dernière qu'elle verrait la rouquine. Mais la doctoresse ne disait rien pour ne pas affoler. Qui sait. Peut être ira-t-elle très bien.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Bree devant rester alitée, tout le quartier de Wisteria Lane vint en visite pour savoir comment la rouquine allait.

C'est ainsi qu'en plus de Katherine Mayfair et Angie Bolen virent Lynette Scavo, Gabrielle Solis et Susan Delfino.

Bien que toutes ses amies étaient autour d'elle, Bree ne parlait pas…

Elle restait tant bien que mal accrochée à Orson, et lorsque ce dernier n'était pas là, elle s'agrippait aussitôt à Katherine.

La traiteur avait également quelques gestes de reculs face à Angie et Lynette. Katherine sut que ce recul était du au fait que les deux femmes étaient blondes. Comme Ange Williams.

Orson pouvait lui se vanter d'avoir entendu le son de la voix de sa femme, en effet elle n'avait beau parler qu'en monosyllabe, il restait le seul qui entendit ses mots.

Lorsque les visites se terminaient et que Orson devait laisser Bree toute seule, il avait toujours un poids au cœur.

Poids qui restait jusqu'au lendemain matin où il rentrait dans la chambre d'hôpital de sa femme.

Parfois Orson se demandait comment la femme si forte et si sure d'elle à pu se transformer contre son gré en cette petite fille terrifiée, qui tremble au moindre mouvement brusque.

Une semaine plus tard, Bree sortit de l'hôpital….agrippée à son mari comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés chez eux, Bree prit automatiquement peur. Pour une raison qui échappa à Orson.

Mais lorsque qu'il sentit que sa chemise où s'était « refugiée » Bree était couverte de larmes, il sut que c'était important.

Il regarda alors sa femme dans les yeux et demanda doucement.

« Tu es sure que ça va ? »

Mais ce n 'est pas pour autant que Bree se calma. Au contraire ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Orson, plus que désemparé la fit assoir sur le canapé. Petit à petit ses pleurs s'estompèrent pour laisser place au sommeil.

Bree s'était endormie sur l'épaule d'Orson, encore humide au grand désespoir de ce dernier.

Quelques heures plus tard Andrew rentra dans la maison pour voir si tout allait bien. Il failli éclaté de rire quand il vit Bree et Orson endormit l'un sur l'autre.

Andrew regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sur lui. Il quitta sans bruit la maison laissant les deux amoureux se reposer.

En sortant il rencontra Katherine Mayfair, un peu tendue.

Katherine : Andrew… Tu es sur que c'était la meilleure chose à faire ?

Andrew : Je ne veux pas que ma mère se fasse encore enlevée !

Katherine : Mais…elle nous a dit de ne pas…

Andrew : Il est plus que temps de laisser ça au professionnels.

Katherine : Ils vont te tuer.

Andrew : Ecoute Katherine j'ai déjà appeler la police alors c'est un peu trop tard !


	12. Terrifiée

voici le chapitre 12... J'ai tellement de mal a ne pas mettre le 13 que je trouve trop mignon !^^

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12**

Lorsqu'Orson se réveilla une heure après le passage d'Andrew, il fut accueilli par une paire de yeux émeraudes.

Orson : Tu es déjà réveillée ?

Bree : Oui….

Orson : Quelle heure es t'il ?

Bree n'osant prononcer un mot qui ai plus de deux syllabes tendit son poignet orné de sa montre à son mari.

Orson : 16: 24... Eh bien on a dormit pendant au moins 3 heures…

Bree : Oui…

Orson : Pourrais-je savoir ce qui t'as fais si peur tout à l'heure…

Bree se tendit. Elle n'osait trop engager la conversation, même avec son mari. A l'hôpital on lui avait proposé un psy mais elle avait refusé au grand dam d'Orson et de Katherine qui voulaient absolument que la femme se libèrent de tout ses malheurs.

Orson : Alors ?

Bree : Rien…

Orson : Bree ? Dis moi….Je ne vais pas te juger tu sais…

En réalité Bree ne pouvait tout simplement pas rentrer dans sa maison sans penser à son enlèvement, la dernière chose dans sa maison qu'elle se souvint avoir vu était Orson sur le divan s'apprêtant à se coucher.

Bree se leva doucement du divan mais Orson la retint par le poignet voulant des explications. Bree eu aussitôt un geste de recul. Il venait de la terrifié juste en lui prenant le poignet..

Orson eu le cœur brisé en petit morceau. Elle avait peur de lui, son propre mari. Tout ça parce qu'une cinglé l'avait battue sans relâche pendant 24 heures…

Orson lâcha alors le poignet de sa femme qui s'enfuyait en courant.

Le téléphone sonna soudainement. L'ex-dentiste alla répondre.

Orson : Allo ?

? : Je suis bien chez Bree Hodge.

Orson: Oui Je suis Orson, son mari que lui voulez vous ?

?: je suis l'agent Taylor de la police criminelle. Nous aimerions avoir le témoignage de votre femme à propos de sa séquestration par une certaine « Angelina Williams » il y a quelques jours.

Orson : Comment savez-vous cela ?

Taylor : Des certains Andrew Van de Kamp, Katherine Mayfair et Eric Bonotoni ont

Témoigné pour la même affaire.

Orson : Quoi ?

Taylor : Ecoutez je vous demande d'amener votre femme demain au commissariat de Fairview.

Orson : Bien..

Taylor : Au revoir.

La ligne se coupa.

Orson décida donc de partir à la recherche de Bree. Il parcourut toute la maison sans la trouver. Il trouva cela bien étrange de ne pas l'avoir trouvé, persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la maison.

Il sortit dans la rue pour voir si Bree n'y était pas. Le poids qu'il avait eu lorsque que Bree s'était fait enlevée revint en force.

Heureusement, Orson trouva très vite Bree sur le perron de chez sa voisine et amie : Katherine Mayfair.

Orson courut jusqu'à la maison de cette dernière.

Orson : Bree !

Katherine qui était avec son amie et Bree elle-même tournèrent la tête dans la direction du nouveau venu.

Katherine : Ah salut Orson !

Ignorant Katherine, Orson s'adressa à sa femme :

Orson : Bree tu m'a fait peur ! Pourquoi es tu partie sans rien me dire ?

Bree : ….

Orson : Bon ce n'est rien… Viens rentrons…

Bree : Ok..

Katherine : Et moi ? Personne ne me remarque.

Orson : Toi tu as appelle la police non ?

Katherine surprise qu'Orson savait aussi vite la nouvelle eu du mal à se ressaisir..

Katherine : C'est..pas..moi

Orson : On avait pas le droit si Ange Williams l'apprend..

A la prononciation du nom « Ange Williams » Bree se tendit et s'agrippa à son mari.

Katherine : Ecoute…je…

Orson : il n'y a rien à dire….Ils veulent que Bree témoigne…

Bree serra plus fort le manteau auquel elle s'était accrochée.

Katherine : Oh…

Orson : Elle ne pourra jamais! Regarde là !

Katherine : Ah ouais…. C'est la merde….

Orson fit demi-tour avec Bree dans ses bras et rentra chez lui.

Une fois rentré chez eux Bree se détacha de son mari, le regarda dans ses yeux puis osa enfin parler :

Bree: Pourquoi je dois témoigner…

Orson étonné de l'entendre dire plus que « oui » ou « non » lui répondit avec une extrême douceur :

Orson : C'est pour retrouver celle qui t'as fais du mal…

Bree : Oh.

La rouquine commençait a avoir les yeux brillants de larmes.

Bree : Je..je vais devoir…parler…de…de…

Orson : Eh bien…euh..;en quelque sorte oui…

Bree : Mais…mais…mais..

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Bree, ce que remarqua aussitôt son mari.

Orson : Eh pleure pas…Je serais là….promis….

Bree : O…ok…

La rouquine n'avait pas du tout l'air convaincue..

Plus tard dans la soirée.

Après avoir partagé un repas, et s'être préparé à aller dormir Bree se tourna vers Orson…

Bree : Orson ?

Le dentiste pivota d'un demi tour pour rencontrer les yeux verts de sa femme. Yeux toujours dénués de sentiments. Il fit un pas en arrière afin de l'observer plus en général. Il vit à quel point la rousse était tendue.

Orson : Que se passe t'il ?

Bree : Je ne me sens pas en sécurité…

Orson : Oh…Eh bien.. Je ne sais pas quoi faire..

Bree: Pourrais tu.. Dormir avec moi ce soir ?

Orson eu un choc, enfin ! C'était bien la première fois depuis des mois qu'elle lui faisais une telle proposition !

Bree : S'il te plait.

Sa voix était suppliante, perdue et hésitante.

Orson : Bien…

Bien qu'Orson se doutait que les craintes de sa femme étaient totalement fictives. Il voulait lui faire plaisir. Il aida Bree à monter les marches de l'escalier. Des images lui vinrent aussitôt à l'esprit… Il avait franchit tout aussi lentement ses marches il y a quelques temps pour retrouver dans la chambres une taie d'oreiller ensanglantée…

Ne voulant pas rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à sa femme, ce dernier l'emmena dans la chambre d'amis.

Il entrèrent dans la pièce puis Bree se laissa tomber sur le lit épuisée.


	13. Bonheur

I loooooove this chapter ! J'aiiiiime ce chapitre ! Je sais pas pourquoi donc j'espere que si vous l'aimez vous me direz pourquoi en laissant des reviews !

Chapitre 13

Orson s'assit à coté de Bree sur le lit, cette dernière le fixa avec ses petits yeux fatigués.

Bree : Je vais me changer

Orson : Tu as besoin d'aide?

Bree hésita un moment, devait elle accepter ou refuser. Il est vrai qu'elle avait bien du mal à se déshabiller sans aussitôt rouvrir une de ses nombreuses plaies Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que demander de l'aide sois plus judicieux.

La rouquine regarda avec attention les yeux de son mari…plein d'espoir qui n'attend qu'a aider….ou à se rincer l'œil tout dépend de se qu'il a derrière la tête.

Tout ses doutes sur les véritables intentions de son mari s'en allèrent lorsqu'Orson caressa tendrement la joue de Bree.

Orson : Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu as l'air toute perdue.

Bree : Je….Je veux bien de l'aide s'il te plait.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage du dentiste. Il était heureux qu'elle pouvait enfin lui faire confiance.

Et donc, avec des gestes lents et attentionnés, Orson aida la rousse à se débarrassé de ses vêtements. Les deux ressentaient quand même une certaine gène, certainement due au fait qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvés dans une situation aussi intime depuis des mois. Un silence s'était donc installé, jusqu'à ce que Bree le rompe.

Bree : Orson ?

Orson : Oui ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

Bree : Tu sais….avant que…

Orson : Avant ton enlèvement ?

Bree prit une grande inspiration tout en enfilant sa chemise de nuit

Bree : Oui c'est ça.. Tu… je t'avais dit que…

Orson : Que ?

Bree : Qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre nous.

Orson : Ah oui…Je m'en souvient.

Bree : Eh bien pourquoi sachant que c'était fini es tu venu à mon secours ?

Orson : Ca me parait évident …

Bree : Ah.

Orson : Bree. Je t 'ai toujours aimé… Et mon devoir vois tu c'est de protéger ceux que j'aime.

Bree : Je suis désolée….Je suis un monstre…

Orson : Mais non. Je reconnais que ces dernier temps je n'ai pas été très gentil avec toi. J'en suis désolé.

Bree : Tu n'as pas a t'excuser. Je ne sais même pas si Karl aurait…

Orson : Karl…

Orson : Je suis sur que Karl t'aurais sauvée.

Bree resta silencieuse. Puis doucement elle se glissa entre les couvertures.

Bree: je pense qu'il est temps de dormir..

Orson: Oui, tu as raison.

Quelques minutes après que la lumière fut fermée, Orson sentit un présence se coller à lui. Orson vit alors Bree, éclairée par les faibles rayons de la lune poser sa tête sur son torse.

Bree : Orson ?

Orson : Oui ?

Bree : Je t'aime.

Orson : Moi aussi Bree. Moi aussi.

Pendant la nuit Orson fut Réville par des petits gémissement venant de sa femme. Il la regarda attentivement.

Bree s'agitait dans tout les sens et poussait des petits cris ainsi que des paroles impossible à comprendre.

Orson décida de la secouer doucement.

Orson : Bree…Bree..c'est moi…réveille toi…ce n'est qu'un cauchemar…

La rouquine ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. La jeune femme était en sueur et tremblait légèrement. Elle tourna sa tête d'un quart de tour pour voir les yeux couleurs miels de son mari éclairé légèrement.

Bree : Orson….Je fais un horrible rêve.

Orson : Ce n'est rien chérie…Rendors toi.

Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux flamboyant.

Orson : Tout ira bien…Je suis là….

Bree se rendormit doucement toujours collée à son mari, ce dernier la protégeant de ses deux bras.

Pendant ce temps la très loin d'ici

? : Mme. Mme ! Mme !

? : Quoi Danny ?

Danny : Regardez cet article.

La jeune blonde regarda attentivement le morceaux de journal :

_Un avis de recherche est lancé pour une dénommée Angelina Williams. Elle est accusée d'enlèvement avec séquestration et de mise en danger de la vie d'autrui. Pour en savoir plus…_

Ange : Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Danny : Mme je crois que nous avons un gros problème

Le lendemain.

Bree devait se rendre à 15h00 ce jour là au commissariat de la ville de Fairview.

Mais déjà les premiers rayons de soleil eurent frappés la chambre de la rouquine que cette dernière ouvrit les yeux . Elle regarda son compagnon qui l'entourait toujours de ses bras et, qui avait la tête posé sur la sienne.

Bree décida de le laisser se reposer encore un peu et se retira doucement, sans faire de bruit. Dommage pour lui, Orson ne sentit plus la présence chaleureuse de sa femme et se réveilla.

Il la fixa en train de s'en aller et dit doucement :

Orson : Bonjour..

Bree fit un bond et se retourna la main sur le cœur.

Bree : Orson! Tu m'a fais une de ces peurs !

Orson : Désolé.

Orson se leva également et rejoignit la rouquine.

Orson : Tu…tu as bien dormis ?

Bree : Après que tu m'aie servis de coffre fort. Assez Bien oui.

Bree posa ses lèvres sur la joue de son mari.

Bree : Merci Orson. Tu es un amour.

Orson : Mais de rien…

Soudain Orson entendit un bruit familier venant du ventre de sa femme.

Bree : J'ai faim !

Orson : Je crois avoir entendu. Allez viens. Je vais te préparer des gaufres.

Bree : Avec plaisir !

Les deux amoureux descendirent donc en cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner.

Bree : Orson ?

Orson : Oui ?

Bree : Je me disais…que..j'aimerais bien…

Orson : Tu aimerais bien que ?

Bree : Tu ne voudrais pas revenir travailler avec moi ?

Orson : Tu es sérieuse ?

Bree : Très sérieuse.

Orson : Eh bien j'accepte Bree. Merci.

C'est donc dans une bonne ambiance que le couple Hodge prit le petit déjeuner, loin de tout les malheurs, juste heureux tout les deux...


	14. Police !

Bon je n'en ai pas encore fini avec cette fanfic... mais je voulais quand même la terminer c'est donc le dernier "malheur" qu'il arrivera a nos amis !

Bref continuer à laisser des review et prier pour que google translate soit gentil (ma pauvre cupcakexo ! moi aussi il m'en fait des tours !)

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 14

15h00 ce jour là :

Bree : Pooouu. Je me sens déjà mal…

Orson : Avec tout ces policiers y a de quoi.

Le couple Hodge entra dans le commissariat. Partout autour d'eux il y avait des hommes en bleus ou d'autres habillé en civil assis à leur bureau en pleine discussions avec d'autres gens.

Quelqu'un habillé d'un costume gris et d'une cravate ridicule s'avança vers eux.

? : Bonjour je suis l'inspecteur Taylor.

Orson : Oh. Enchanté.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Puis l'inspecteur tendit sa main à la rouquine. Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration avant de la serrer amicalement.

Taylor : Vous devez être Bree, je présume.

Bree, timide hocha doucement la tête.

Taylor : Nous avons quelques questions à vous posez.

Bree : Allez y. Je suis prête.

Taylor : Bien. Alors allons y…

Du côté d' Eric

Marchant dans une ruelle abandonnée, Eric Bonotoni se rappelait tout ce qu'Angel avait fait pour elle. Il se souvint qu'elle les avait recueillis lui et sont frère Daniel alors qu'ils étaient dans la rue, abandonné à eux même. Elle les avait éduquer comme un mère éduque ses propres enfants, elle leur a fourni un toit, de la nourriture, une vraie vie en somme.

Et puis un jour les deux garçons ,âgés de 17 ans à l'époque, virent Angelina Williams extrêmement triste et hystérique alors qu'elle avait appris la mort de son petit frère chéri, Georges. Et lorsqu'elle avait eu l'intention de tuer celle qui, l'a littéralement laissé se suicider, sa famille l'avait envoyé en hôpital psychiatrique. Les deux garçons réussirent tout de même à survivre et allaient de temps en temps voir la jeune femme.

8 ans plus tard….en fait il y a 1 mois de cela, Ange était sortie, ses médecins jugeant qu'elle pouvait enfin vivre normalement. Hélas pour Bree Van De Kamp, la blonde avait gardé ses idées de vengeance et les avaient préparées à l'indice près.

Puis elle demanda à ces garçons, qu'elle avait aimé comme ses propres enfants de l'aider, que c'était vital.

Daniel, lui , qui avait pratiquement voué un culte à Ange accepta immédiatement. Mais Eric lui eu plus de mal à accepter. Mais il avait quand obéi à sa mère adoptive.

Et puis pendant que Ange se vengeait il rencontra Katherine Mayfair. Une femme épatante, certainement plus forte qu'Angelina. Voyant qu'elle était triste de voir son amie battue, maltraitée au plus haut point, il décida d'exaucer son souhait en la laissant voir sa meilleure amie.

Hélas, il s'était fait attrapé par sa mère adoptive et fut punit de la sorte.

Dans les yeux d'Ange, Eric se souvint avoir vu la haine, la colère, le mal. Il ne voyait plus cette étincelle de gentillesse qu'elle avait 8 ans plus tôt.

C'est donc pour ça qu'Eric Bonotoni se rendait au commissariat de Fairview pour aider la police à la retrouver et à la stopper.

? : Eric !

L'homme se retourna et fit face à son jeune frère.

Danny : Qu'Est-ce que t'a fichu Eric ? Ange et moi on risque la prison !

Eric : Pas si tu vient avec moi pour témoigner contre elle. Dan' elle est devenue dangereuse !

Danny : C'est pas vrai ! Elle nous a sauvé de la rue et toi pour la remercier tu la met en prison.

Eric : Elle a essayé de tuer une jeune femme innocente !

Danny : Elle n'a rien d'innocente ! Tais toi !

Eric : Elle a capturé deux femmes en une journée !

Danny : Ouais ta précieuse Katherine !

Eric : Danny arrête !

Eric devait se rendre tout de même à l'évidence, malgré l 'énorme différence d'âge il avait eu un coup de cœur pour Katherine Mayfair.

Danny : J'te déteste vieux ! Vas t'en !

Eric : Danny ! Viens s'il te plait. On sera libres ! On vivra normalement !

Danny : On a toujours vécu normalement !

Eric : C'est faux Danny. Nous n'avons jamais vécu de vrai moment de famille.

Danny : Tais toi ! Tais toi !

Danny décrocha un coup de poing à son propre frère et ce dernier sous la force du coup tomba en arrière.

Danny : Adieu Eric. Je ne veux plus être ton frère….

Puis le jeune garçon s'en alla, laissant le pauvre Eric seul dans la sombre ruelle.

Du coté de Bree :

Orson : Tu as été splendide Bree !

Bree :Tu parles ! J'ai répondu à 10 questions !

Orson : 11. Et sans vaciller ! Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse.

Bree : Et vous, vous êtes le plus gentil mari au monde.

Orson : Arrête je vais rougir.

Les deux amoureux traversèrent la route quand venue du bout de la rue, une voiture arriva. Orson trouva bizarre qu'elle ne s'arrête pas au Stop mais surtout lorsque la voiture fonça sur eux à toute vitesse.

Ni une, ni deux Orson poussa Bree pour la mettre hors de danger mais n'eu pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri, la voiture entra en collision avec lui sous les yeux horrifié de la rouquine et d'un agent de la police qui allait rentré dans sa voiture de service.

Ce dernier voyant que le conducteur prenait la fuite, suivit la voiture avec son propre véhicule.

D'autres policiers présents sur les lieux s'agitèrent autour D'Orson qui gisait au milieu de la route.

Bree poussa violement un officier avant de tomber à genoux vers son mari encore conscient. Des larmes coulèrent en masse sur les joues de la rousse.

Bree : Non! Non! Ne me laisse pas! S'il te plait reste !

Avant que l'ombre obscurcisse sa vue, Orson pensa à ce qu'a pu vivre Mike, sa victime avant de tomber dans le coma. Il se dit que le karma avait joué son rôle et qu'il méritait ce qu'il avait eu. Il espéra seulement que la conductrice qui lui avait foncé dessus serait retrouvée par la police… Ange Williams doit aller en prison…

Orson eu un petit sourire avant de tomber dans l'inconscience..


	15. Reveillé, sans danger

J'ai fini d'ecrire la fin hier soir, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je continue à travailler sur la version anglaise... Bref bonne lecture ! Et si vous voulez la fin...huh huh...je veux des review ! (moahahahah !)

Chapitre 15

L'inspecteur Brian Martin n' avait jamais été très connu et encore moins renommé. Jusqu'au jour ou un homme fut renversé et que le jeune policier de 27 ans décida de suivre l'agresseur.  
Et du coup sans le savoir Brian Martin réussi à attraper l'une des femmes les plus sociopathes de la ville de Fairview: Angelina Williams.  
C'est donc le lendemain, à la une du Fairview Herald, que Brian et son chef , le capitaine Taylor posèrent tout en tenant une dangereuse criminelle. On accorda une interview à l'inspecteur qui précisa qu'il avait eu de la chance car il y avait de nombreux feux de signalisation. Mais ce qu'il oublia de préciser, c'est que la criminelle en question venait de renverser un homme…sous ses propres yeux.  
D'ailleurs en parlant de cet homme, Orson Hodge se trouvait en ce moment même à l'hôpital de Fairview dans le coma.

Ce même jour Gabrielle Solis, Susan Delfino et Lynette Scavo vinrent au Mémorial Hôpital. Elle rencontrèrent alors dans la salle d'attente une Bree démoralisée, presque autant que lorsqu'elles étaient venues voir la jeune rouquine.

Gaby : Bree, chérie tu va bien ?

Bree : Ca peut aller.

Susan : Comment va Orson ?

Bree : Il…Il est dans….le coma

Bree éclata en sanglot. Lynette posa sa main sur l 'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

Lynette : Ne t'inquiète pas ma grande. Ca va aller, il va s'en sortir.

Gaby : On te promet que ca ira…

Soudain une silhouette arriva en courant. C'était Katherine Mayfair.

Katherine : Bree !

Bree : Oh Katherine, tu es venue.

Katherine : Mais bien sur ma grande. Oh ma pauvre chérie.

Katherine prit la rousse dans ses bras.

Katherine : Shuuut ne t'inquiète pas tout va s'arranger.

Quelques heures plus tard; Bree put aller voir Orson. Ce dernier était toujours dans le coma. Un médecin entra dans la chambre, un sourire au lèvres.

Médecin : Mme Hodge ?

Bree : Oui ?

Médecin : Nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Votre mari est dans un coma léger. Il va se réveiller au maximum demain. Mais nous pensons qu'il sera réveillé dans quelques heures.

Bree : Oh Merci Dr !

La rouquine eu les larmes au yeux. Le médecin sortit laissant Bree et Orson seuls.

Bree s'assit sur le lit de son mari puis s'allongea à ses cotés. Elle caressa ses cheveux tendrement puis s'endormit fatiguée.

Orson Hodge n'avait jamais connu le coma, en revanche il se souvenait avoir envoyé Mike Delfino dans le même état à peu près 9 ans plus tôt. A ce moment alors qu'il errait dans les profondeur de l'enfer il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : aller d'excuser auprès de Mike.

Orson entendit soudain un bruit, régulier tel un souffle, très proche. C'est une respiration, celle de Bree ? Orson voulait tellement lui parler. Elle devait être perdue, sans défenses.

Soudain une volonté envahit Orson et le fit ouvrir les yeux, de tel que même la lumière de la chambre ne l'embêta pas.

Le souffle de Bree continuait à l'atteindre. Orson la regarda tendrement. Elle dormait si paisiblement sa tête contre la sienne. N'y tenant plus, Orson caressa les cheveux de sa femme qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant.

Puis, Orson vit les paupières de la jeune femmes clignoter. Orson bougea sa main vers la joue porcelaine de Bree.

Orson : Bree ?

Bree tourna sa tête vers son mari. Puis inévitablement des larmes envahir les yeux de la rousse.

Bree : Orson…Oh Orson tu es vivant ! Oh mon chéri…

Orson : Ne t'inquiète pas Bree…Tout va bien..c'est fini.

Orson entoura Bree de ses bras et l'étreignit chaleureusement. Puis, après quelques minutes enlacés,la traiteur se retira pour aller chercher le médecin pour lui annoncer qu'Orson était réveillé

Du coté de Katherine :

On sonna chez Katherine :

Katherine : Eric ?

Eric : Bonjour Mme Mayfair.

Katherine : que se passe t'il ?

Eric : Je voulais vous dire…que Mme Williams a été arrêtée.

Katherine: Oh. Tant mieux.

Eric : Et….euh….

Katherine : Voudriez vous boire un verre ?

Eric rougit légèrement.

Eric : Avec plaisir Mme Mayfair.

Katherine : Je vous en prie appellez moi Katherine.

Les deux adultes entrèrent alors dans la maison de Katherine.

Du coté de Bree :

Jamais en 6 mois Bree ne se sentait aussi heureuse. Premièrement une femme complètement folle (peut être plus que Katherine) allait être jugée et certainement emprisonnée pour ce qu'elle a fait. Deuxièmement, son mari Orson venait de se réveiller alors que la femme citée plus tôt avait essayée de le tuer.  
Bree gardait quand même un peu d'inquiétude concernant les hommes de mains d' Ange Williams. Eric et Danny pourrait très bien encore poser problème. Le premier qui était de toute confiance selon Katherine la faisait frissonner a chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Quand a Danny il était en liberté. Bree avait tout simplement peur qu'il vienne se venger.  
Mais pour l'instant la rouquine se sentait en sécurité avec son mari qui se remettait de son accident.

Orson : Bree ?

Bree : Oui ?

Orson : Le médecin a dit que je pouvais sortir dans une semaine.

Bree : Oh.

Bree, qui avait déjà appris cette information depuis longtemps se demandait ce qu'Orson cachait, elle allait riposter lorsqu'Orson lui lança:

Orson : Bree. Veux tu m'épouser ?

Bree fut déconcerté.

Bree : Orson….On est déjà mariés….

Orson : Faux, nous sommes séparés, bientôt divorcés… Alors Bree. Veux tu m'épouser…de nouveau ?

Bree : Bah…..

C'est là que Bree prit vraiment conscience de ce qui s'était passé depuis 2 semaines. D'abord il y avait eu ce divorce pratiquement prononcé. Puis il y avait eu l'enlèvement et Orson qu'il l'avait sauvée in-extremis alors qu'il savait que Bree ne l'aimait plus. Puis c'était lui qu'il l'avait aidée à redevenir la femme qu'elle était avant. Qui l'avait sauvée de la peur, de la terreur. Bree se souvint du désespoir qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'Orson fut renversé et enfin elle se dit qu'Orson était le seul qui ne s'est jamais soucié d'elle 24h/24 et 7j/7. Alors Bree répondit :

Bree : …..Oui…..


	16. Remariage

Voici ma petite fin...Que je suis triste ! C'est la fin (ouiiiiiiinnnnnn!) d'ailleur je bosse sur l'idée d'une suite. Pour la traduction en anglais je vais attendre la rentrée pour commencer à poster (j'aurais commen ça la chance d'avoir d'avoir des conseils d'un prof d'anglais !^^) Bref j'espère que cette fanfic vous a plus et que vous êtes heureux d'avoir enfin une histoire longue BrOrson ^^. (Ps : ne me tuez pas, j'ai mis Keith Jones dans la fin...)

Dernier chapitre :

Toc Toc Toc

Bree : Entrez !

Katherine entra dans la pièce accompagnée de Lynette, Gaby et Susan.

Katherine : Bree, cette robe de mariée te va à ravir !

Bree : Oh merci Katherine ! Je vous trouve radieuse dans vos robes les filles !

Gaby : C'est vrai ! Je peux garder la robe dis ?

Bree : Bien sur Gaby !

Voyant que Bree se sentait un peu tendue, Lynette posa sa main sur son épaule, pour lui donner courage.

Lynette : Ne t'inquiète pas Bree, tout ira bien.

Susan : Crois moi, moi qui a été mariée deux fois au même homme !

Bree : Vous avez raison. Je me sens déjà mieux. Oh fait Katherine j'ai su que tu sortais avec Eric ?

Katherine : Oh Bree…Je suis désolée…Mais il est si….

Katherine ne trouva pas ses mots pour décrire son petit ami.

Bree se retourna pour se regarder dans le miroir. Sa robe blanche ornée de petits nœuds de la même couleur était tout simplement parfaite. Ses cheveux lâchés la rendait beaucoup plus naturelle.

Katherine, depuis qu'elle connait Bree ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse.

Du coté D'Orson

Mike : Ohhhhh zut !

Carlos : Qu'y A-t-il Mike ?

Mike : J'ai un gros bouton là !

Tom : Oh mon dieu ! Il faut cacher ça tout de suite !

Carlos: Si tu veux je peux demander à Gabrielle du maquillage.

Mike : Eh puis quoi encore ? Je suis pas une fille….

Orson regardait amusé ses garçons d'honneur parler beauté.

Eric : Tiens Mike. C'est du fond de teint que Katherine m'a donné au cas où.

Mike : Mais…mais…

Eric : Ne t'inquiète pas personne ne le saura. Je te le promet.

Mike : O…Okay.

Eric étala alors du fond de teint sur la joue de Mike.

Tom : Ouah ! Le bouton à totalement disparu !

Carlos : Tu es sauvé vieux !

Mike : Oh merci ! Eric Merci merci merci !

Du coté de Bree :

Susan : Bon on va aller se mettre en place

Gaby : A tout à l'heure ma grande !

Lynette : Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est le bon !

Bree eu un petit rire face à la remarque de Lynette.

Katherine : Je vous rejoins les filles

Katherine fixa son amie droit dans les yeux, lui tenant les deux épaules et lui dit :

Katherine : Bree, ma chérie, il y a quelques temps quand Orson et toi alliez divorcer, j'ai…j'ai…failli te.. Bree, j'était tombée amoureuse de toi. Mais, j'ai remarquée qu'Orson et toi êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et j'ai retrouvée l'amour avec Eric. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu auras toujours une énorme place dans mon cœur.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Bree de répondre, Katherine s'en alla le sourire au lèvres.

Puis se fut au tour de Bree de sortir de la petite pièce.

Du coté d'Orson :

Mike, Tom, Carlos et Eric se tenait en face de leur femmes respectives, Orson, lui attendait patiemment l'arrivée de sa femme.

Eric : Psitt ! Orson !

Le concerné se retourna.

Orson : Qu'y A-t-il ?

Eric : Je voulais vous dire merci. Merci de me faire autant confiance à moi et à mon frère.

Eric désigna Daniel, assis au deuxième rang, de la tête.

Eric : Merci beaucoup. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur.

Orson : De rien… A vous deux je vous souhaite plein de bonheur.

Du coté d'Andrew :

Benjamin : Tonton Andrew ?

Andrew : Oui Benji ?

Benjamin : Pourquoi Grand mère se marie ? Encore ?

Andrew : Ben c'est que….

Danielle : Parce que c'est comme ça ! Voila !

La brune reporta son attention sur Orson planté comme un piquet à l'autel. Son fils lui eu une petite moue avant de redemander à Andrew :

Benjamin : Alors ?

Andrew : Ben… C'est parce qu'ils s'aiment tellement qu'ils veulent le montrer à tout le monde.

Danielle : N'importe quoi ! Maman n'a jamais été très démonstrative !

Andrew : La ferme Danielle.

Le jeune homme entendit alors les porte s'ouvrirent et se leva comme tout les autres.

Bree fit alors son apparition, toujours aussi classe, toujours aussi souriante. Andrew remarqua que le petit Benjamin ne voyait absolument rien de ce qu'il se passait. Il décida alors de le porter sur ses épaules.

Du coté de Bree :

Bree marchait au rythme de la musique traditionnelle du mariage. Au premier rang elle vit son petit Benji qui la regardait tout souriant sur les épaules de son oncle Andrew, qui souriait tout autant.

Bree vit ensuite au deuxième rang Danny Bonotoni . Ce dernier la fixait d'un regard perçant avant de sourire légèrement. Bree eu donc un geste imperceptible de recul, car, que diable, cet homme l'avait enlevée il y a a peine 6 mois.

Puis Bree vit de l'autre coté Karen et Roy Bender, fraichement mariés ainsi qu'Angie Bolen et Keith , son entrepreneur, qui a refait sa maison.

Puis Bree regarda vers l'autel où elle vit ses 4 amies et leur hommes ainsi que le sien qui l'attendait patiemment, un sourire au lèvres.

Et sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive Bree était arrivée juste devant ce dernier qui lui tendait la main.

Elle la prit délicatement tout en regardant son mari tendrement.

Du coté D'Orson :

Lorsque Bree prit doucement sa main, Orson eu une sensation de bien être absolue, comme si le monde n'était que beauté et joie.

Puis l'ex-dentiste regarda sa femme dans les yeux. Elle semblait si paisible, si heureuse. Mais surtout elle était magnifique dans sa belle robe blanche, le fixant avec ses yeux émeraudes.

Orson sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix du révèrent s'éleva dans l'église. Les deux futurs remariés se tournèrent vers ce dernier qui commença la cérémonie sous les yeux bienveillants du grand monsieur tout là haut.

Pendant ce temps du coté de Katherine :

Katherine : Aie !

Susan : Chut ! Et arrête de regarder Eric! C'est pas lui qu'on honore là !

Katherine : J'y peux rien si je l'aime !

Lynette : Eh les filles taisez vous un peu !

Katherine : T'as compris Susan ?

Cette dernière tira légèrement la langue à Katherine sous le regard noir de Bree qui les avait remarquées.

Et après les échanges d'alliances et les « oui » a tord et a travers, le révèrent dit enfin au jeune marié :

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »

Orson souleva doucement le voile de sa femme avant de s'approchez lentement de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Bree.

Ce fut un baiser tendre mais passionné, plein d'espoir d'une vie meilleure.

Puis des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans l'église. Un sourire envahissait tout les visages des invités.

Lorsque les deux amoureux se séparèrent, tout le monde se leva.

Puis Orson, comme le veux la tradition emmena Bree hors de l'église sous les yeux de tout le monde.

Susan se demanda un cour instant si ses deux amis connaitraient le même bonheur que celui qu'elle a avec Mike. Elle fixa ensuite Katherine qui avait les larmes aux yeux. La professeur d'art plastiques savait très bien que Katherine avait eu un jour des sentiments pour la rouquine et que ca devait certainement être dur de la laisser s'en aller avec un autre. Mais lorsque Katherine s'avança vers Eric, pendant que les autres sortaient également, Susan sut que Katherine avait trouvé quelqu'un de bien.

Elle suivit donc les autres au bras de Mike.

Du coté des jeunes mariés :

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la voiture où il était bien sur préciser « Just Married » et où des boites de conserves y étaient accroché, Orson dit à Bree :

Orson : Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle.

La mariée rougit légèrement.

Puis la voiture démarra, vers une nouvelle vie, sans problèmes, sans soucis, sans malheurs et sans danger (ndlr : enfin pour l'instant). Et dans cette voiture il y avait juste un couple amoureux, juste amoureux et marries, sans secret.

Final :

Dans la ville paisible de Fairview, à Wisteria Lane, il y avait une très belle maison. Et dans cette maison vivait les Hodge.

Il y avait Bree, elle avait les cheveux d'un roux toujours plus éclatant et des yeux émeraudes qui contrastait à merveille avec sa crinière. Son mari Orson, lui était de même taille que sa femme, à l'inverse de Bree il avait les yeux de couleur miel.

Bree : Orson tu viens te coucher ?

Orson : Avec plaisir Bree, avec plaisir…

C'est a ce moment qu'Orson se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Bree dans sa vie. Et qu'il avait eu raison d'espérer. Car tout est redevenu comme avant.

Fin

(C'est tout…pour le moment)


End file.
